Not So Long Ago
by Silverspear
Summary: "Stop it!" the little girl shouted as she reached out to swat away the tiny hand that belong to mischievous boy who sat behind her. She turned her tiny body around to glare at the boy, who sat in his desk with his arms crossed out in front of him innocent
1. Chapter 1

NOT SO LONG AGO PREVIEW

"Stop it!" the little girl shouted as she reached out to swat away the tiny hand that belong to mischievous boy who sat behind her. She turned her tiny body around to glare at the boy, who sat in his desk with his arms crossed out in front of him innocently.

"Stop what?" He says with a shocked expression as the teacher walks by. The little girl turns back around making her long golden locks follow her. She huffed to herself lean forward on her desk. Every day she walked into Miss. Can's 2nd grade class room, and he was always sitting there, waiting with that smile upon his.

As she sat there pouting to herself she starred at her blue sharpener when an idea popped into her head. She straightened up in her tiny chair while raising her hand. Sitting there waiting, she started to feel the blood drain from her hand. She wiggled her hand a bit in attempt to grab the teacher's attention and soon it did.

Making eye contact with Miss. Can her expression brightened.

"Can I go empty my sharpener?" She said in her small voice as she looked at the teacher with her bright blue eyes.

"Can you?" The little girl was tempted to roll her eyes and sigh but forced herself to stay calm.

"_May_ I go empty my sharpener?" She said even more sweetly then she had before. A triumphant smile came across her teachers faces.

"Yes you may" said Miss. Can with that same smile still upon her face. The little girl gingerly got out of her seat and turned towards the back of the class room were the trash can was. As she got out of her seat she fumbled as she tried to open the sharpener and before the little boy sitting behind her caught on to what was happening, the sharpener popped open falling open towards him.

His green eyes widened as he starred gapping at the shavings that lay all over him. As he looked back up at the little girl, she placed her small hand over her mouth as she tries to muffle her laughter.

"Oops" she finally said with wide eyes so innocent that not even the Grinch would plead her guilty. A spark seemed to hit the boy's eyes are he looked up at her.

"I'm gonna get you!" he said as he leapt out of his chair, just as the little girl sprinted for the down way.

"Not if you can't catch me!" a wide smile spread across her face as she turned back towards the doorway. From behind the kids you could hear the paniced school teacher as she raced to the door way.

"Kids come back here at once" her voice boomed, but of course the boy and the girl were already too far into their own little world.

Reaching the outside the little girl ran as fast as her feet would take her onto the large green field. Approaching a hill she felt herself slow down so she wouldn't fall as she went down but before she could, arms seemed to latch there way around her.

Her eyes widened and she let out a little shriek as she felt herself fall forwards along with the person attached to her. As they rolled down the hill giggles escaped from their lips until there finally came to a stop lying next to each other.

The little girl looked over to her side at the dark hair green eyed boy and smiled. They lay there giggling with each other for a little bit longer before the boy turned towards the girl.

"Cammie?" he looking at her, he could feel the butterflies rising from his stomach.

"yeah," the 7 year old said in a dreamy state.

"Will you marry me?" The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a steel metal ring he had found lying on his father's floor 4 years ago, it was the most prized position he had left from his past. He planned and waited for the right moment to give it to the blue eyed blonde that lay before him.

He watched as her eyes lit up as they starred at the ring he held in his hands.

"I wouldn't dream of anything else" she said still starring at the ring he had in his fingers.

"I knew you couldn't resist the Goode charm" He said as a smirk came across his small lips. Cammie reached up and smacked him on the arm. He laughed a bit before taking her hand and slipping on the ring.

She held her hand out in front of her as she admired the large ring with a name engraved on the inside that Cammie couldn't read. Sitting up she pulled at the chain that she kept hidden under her clothing like her mother told her to. She removed it from her neck and held it out towards Zach.

Taking it from her, he examined the letters engraved on the dog tags.

"My mom said one day I would know what it meant and she told me to keep it somewhere safe and right now I can't think of anything safer than you" Little Cammie said as her eyes twinkled and moved her eyes went back to the ring.

"Cammie?" Zachs soft voice said.

"hmmm" She said in a daze.

"Promise me something?" Cammie torn her eyes from the ring and looked into zach's eyes.

"anthing" she said with a small smile on her lips and the boy could have sworn that she was an angel brought from heaven just for him.

"Promise me that no matter what, you'll never forget me, us" Cammie giggled as she was still in her own world but if she had only looked she would have seen the pleading eyes of the boy next to her.

"Zach I'm not going anywhere" She assured him, but he wouldn't take that as his answer.

"Please" She looked over at him finally and her amused smile became soft as she starred at him.

"I promise"

* * *

So i hope you liked the story and review if you want it to be more then a one-shot i mean i had an idea to make it more but i wasn't to sure. And like it says at the top this story will only be updated again in 2 months which yes is a long time but if this is a go and people want it, i want to make the full story and then just have to post the chapters because it takes me a while to write.

Also my chapters will only be a thousand words long, i have tried to go in the past and do 5 thousand a chapter but I found i ran out of ideas right away.

So review if you want this story and i have a certain number in my head to make this story okay to run.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, the little girl showed up to Miss. Cans class with a little bounce in her step as butterflies rose in her chest at the thought of seeing Zach again.

Entering the class room her bright blue eye's scanned the room hoping he would already be there. She had picked out her favourite white dress to wear that day in hope he would notice.

When she finally realized he had yet to have arrived her tiny fragile hands moved to the ring that hung on a thin silver chain around her neck. The ring had been too big for her small fingers and she feared of losing it so she had taking it upon herself to put it securely around her neck.

That morning when her mother had asked her where on earth it had come from, Cameron bluntly stated she founded on the playground at recess.

Skipping to her seat, she sat down and let her feet sway back and forth since she was too small to touch the floor. Soon kids started to pile into the classroom and Cammie leaned forward in her seat watching the doorway in hope that the next person to arrive would be him.

After nearly everyone in the class room had taken there seat, Cammie grew nervous as her eyes darted from the doorway to the empty seat behind her and back to the doorway.

Just then a woman, she didn't recognize stepped into the room, heading toward the black board. Cammie furrowed her eyes as the women wrote _Miss. Brown_ along the board in chalk. When the women turned back around, she clapped her hands together and placed a smile upon her lips.

"Hello children, I'm Miss Brown your new teacher for the year since Miss. Can had to take a leave of absence" My hand shot up right after she was finished talking.

"Do you know where Zach is?" She asked in pure hope the teacher would say he was merely only sick or at a doctor's appointment. A sad smile crossed the teachers face as she looked at the hopeful little girl.

"I'm sorry to tell you that Mr. Goode has moved out of town, his were about's are unsure" Cammie starred at the women for a few more seconds before blinking.

"Oh" was all that seemed to escape her small lips.

When the finally bell rung for the end of the day, Cammie climbed out of her seat while caring a blank expression she had worn all throughout the day as she heading out side onto the back top towards her mother's car. Reaching the car she opened the door and hopped in dropping her knapsack beside her.

Her mother turned around to greet her warmly but she seemed to not respond. A concerned looked crossed her mother's face as she placed a soothing hand on her daughters shoulder.

Cammie turned towards her mother just as a tear drop ran down her cheek triggering many to follow. Soon she broke out into soft quiet sobs as her mother's brought her into her arms.

"He moved mommy," she said through her soft cries, "he left without me" her mother smoothed her as she whipped away the tears that broke her heart to see falling out of her daughters eyes.

"I know honey, I know, just let it out baby"

The next day when Cammie woke up she had no thoughts of the boy she cried over while she fell to sleep. She pushed her tiny body out of bed and went on as if nothing of the sort had happened the day before.

No tears clouded her vision as she got dressed and looked into the mirror, or when she admired the ring that hung around her neck. The boy that had invaded her every thoughts just hours ago was thought of no more.

* * *

Cammie is closing her heart as you can see...at least want i wanted it to be like :D

Yeah i know i said 2 months but your reviews were screaming more! Like i said before i'm a sucker for reviews.

I also have an alleritative motive to updating which is that i have questions you guys need to answer for future chapters

1. Do you want me to keep it in the point of view i have it in?

2. She i have Macey there from the get go in the next chapters?

3. How old do you want Cammie to be?

4. Does liz have have blue or other coloured eyes and whats the colour of her hair?

Okay and just to let you know I. DON'T. DO. ZACH'S. POV. i think if i did it might just reuin it for you guys because i'm a girl and i think like a girl so...

If you want be to update as soon at i can before 2 months this is how it works...

4 weeks = 5 reviews

3 1/2 weeks= 10 reviews

3 weeks = 15 reviews

2 1/2 weeks= 20 reviews

2 weeks = 25 reviews

1 1/2 weeks=30 reviews

1 week = 35 reviews

1/2 week = 40 reviews

right away = 50 reviews

So thats my system and all you have to do is REVIEW

all be counting :)

i know i'm greedy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sweat beaded down her face as she positioned her body for another punch. The sound of her throw echoed throughout the barn but her mind never wavered from her target. Ever punch she threw release the anger she had buried inside of her, the angry she kept hidden.

"Cameron" Her head snapped up as she steadied the punching bag. She whipped the sweat away from her forehead and removed her mouth guard from her mouth. She paused for a second to steady her breathing before forming a small smile upon her lips.

"Hey" She said a little more breath less then she would have liked. Her Mother stood at the door way, arms crossed over her chest as she looked over her daughter and pondered on how they seemed to have drifted so far apart.

"Honey, its 12:49 in the morning, I think it's time to go to bed" Her mother's voice was soft and sweet but Cammie new that this wasn't, it was just a nicer way of saying get out.

"Okay" She turned to walked towards to bench off to the side to pick up her water bottle and return the boxing gloved to the barn storage room.

"Just let me put this away and I'll be out of here" Glancing back at her mom, she watched as she nodded her head and stood there for a brief moment before turning back to the door.

Cammie looked back to her water bottle she had in her hands and popped the cap open. Just as she took a drink she heard her mother call to her.

"Good night" Turning back to her mother, she watched as she left.

"Good night" she whispered even though her mother was already gone. Looking away from the door, Cammie pulled at the gloves on her hands as she made her way to the storage room. Opening the door, she placed her foot on the door to hold it open as she threw the gloves into the bucket with the other boxing equipment.

Walking back to the punching bag, she grunted as she pushed it along the steel railing until it lined up with the others along the wall. She heaved a sigh and started out the door, turning off the lights on her way out.

Taking a step outside into the crisp moonlight night, she supressed a shiver as the wind blew by. Walking at an average pace, not to slow but not too fast, since she was in no hurry to get to her destination but there was no resistance to get there either.

Walking along the freshly cut grass, she took in the sweet smell that filled her nostrils, reminding her of childhood memories. At the thought of her childhood she held up her left hand, letting the silver ring shimmer in the moonlight. It didn't fit right on her right finger, but it wasn't as if she was about to place it on her ring finger.

She found herself twisting the ring in her fingers as she grew closer to the larger oak doors in front her. Pushing them aside, she took a glanced up to take in the sight of her school, Gallagher Academy.

Walking along the corridor she let her hands brush along the brick wall, taking in every detail she may have missed in the past. Taking a sudden stop, she watched as a small gap appeared where she slipped her slim body through.

She still played with the ring that lay on her finger, letting her mind wonder to happier times, times that have blank stops within them.

No matter how many dreams she dreamt or memories that appeared, nothing could fill those blank stops. She forced the thought away knowing that it would lead to another place she didn't want to go.

Focusing on where she was going, she reached another crack that looked as though it lead to a dead end, Cammie new better than that.

Pressing her small finger tips against the stone cold wall, she forced it aside making as little noise as she could. Tip toeing inside the room she slowly closed the door behind her, making sure it didn't make a sound that would wake the sleeping girls that lay in the room.

Being careful not to make any sound as she made her way to her bed, she didn't bother folding down her comforter or changer out of her sweating clothes. Instead she just lay herself on top of her neatly made bed, never taking her eyes off the silver ring.

Hearing a rustle come from beside her, she froze in her spot as she looked over at her roommate. She breathed out a sigh as she realized she was just tossing in her sleep. Turning over on to her side she looked out the small glassed window that sat across the room from her. The moon held it self-high in that sky and Cammie couldn't help think even the moon didn't stay around forever before closing her eyes.

* * *

Did you guys like it ?

Oh and again because i only got a few answered, does anyone want me to change the type of POV i'm using?

If you don't get what i'm doing, i'm tring to give you guys the perspective of all the characters but it really only follows Cammie around. If you only want to hear cammies i can change it but then you might have to wait for me to do so.

If you want to know whats on the ring i'll get to it, it's just that before cammie was to young to read soo... yeah :D theres a significance to it.

SO... i did that whole 50 reviews and i'll update but i wasn't really specific. I meant 50 reviews FROM the ones i already had BUT since i didn't say that i'm being nice and updating cause you guys did reach 50.

see i'm nice :)

**Now only reviews that are submitted for this chapter will count towards my system... sorry ;0 i'm evil.**

4 weeks = 10 reviews

3 1/2 weeks= 15 reviews

3 weeks = 20 reviews

2 1/2 weeks = 25 reviews

2 weeks = 30 reviews

1 1/2 weeks =35 reviews

1 week = 40 reviews

1/2 week = 45 reviews

right away = 60 reviews

Every chapter the goal get higher :D

BTW i post how many reviews (i count them) and put it on my profile for each chapter if you want to check to see when i'll be update. Because the date changes everytime a review comes in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At the slight sound of the squeak of a floor bored, Cammies eyes popped open to see her tiny blonde roommate trying to silently make her way to the bathroom unsuccessfully. Sitting up in her bed the fare skinned girl stopped in her tracks.

She slowly turned her head towards Cammie with a guilty expression upon her face.

"Sorry!" She whispered unsuccessfully again as it almost came out as a shout. She slapped her hands over her open mouth as her bright blue eyes grew wide while she looked at her other sleeping roommate. Cammie threw a half smile to the petite girl's way as she stepped out of her bed.

Making her way towards the dresser, she felt the girl's eyes follow her every step. Pulling out an identical outfit to the one she was wearing, Cammie shut the draw and spun back around to face her roommate once again.

"Liz, are you going to us the washroom or not?" Cammie said as she shifted her weight to one foot and waited for Liz's response.

Her roommates mouth opened as if she was about to speak but then closed when nothing came out. She blinked a few more times before Cammie sighed and pushed her petite roommate into the washroom and shut the door behind her.

From the other side of the door way, Liz stood stunned, still trying to process what had just happened.

Cammie started to undress herself while she neatly folded her dirty clothes on her bed before changing into fresh ones. After buttoning up her white blouse and placing her navy blue blazer over top, she picked up the clothes that lay on her bed and placed them into the basket that sat next to her down.

She suddenly heard the water running from inside the bathroom and the sound of her fumbling roommate as she got into the shower. Knowing it was now safe to enter, Cammie made her way into the washroom to finish getting ready for the day.

Quick to not waste time, Cammie finished up and swiftly made it out the door before her other two roommates, Rebecca Baxter and Macey McHenry awoke. She's normally good about her timing so that she would never run into them but today she made a mistake, and in the world of spies there was no room for mistakes.

Walking down the tiled stairs, she scolded herself for not waking up on time, she's normally good about that, always up at 5:30 no exceptions even if she only had a minute of sleep.

It was probably because she let her mind wonder last night which she knows spies don't have time for because, like it had, it could cause a fatal mistake. Maybe it wasn't fatal this time, but in the future it could get her killed.

At the thought of killing, her heart didn't skip a beat, or she didn't trip over her feet, she merely only passed the thought by. It was bred into her from the time she had arrived at the Academy that death was inevitable, that one day soon it could happen to her. It was part of the job description.

Looking up along the walls, she spotted the built in Camera that was one of many in the school. Cameron made it her job to avoid them indefinitely. After 8 years she would like to think she had perfected it, but that was something only the person sitting behind the camera could determine.

Slipping by, she entered the grand hall as quietly as she could. Looking around, she was relieved to find that she was by herself. This way she could sit and have her breakfast in peace before the others girls came.

When they did finally arrive and join Cammie for breakfast with their own plate of food, she had already taken out a book of "_Mechanic engineering"_. She registered to staring she earned from her roommates as she did every day and suppressed a sigh at how they still couldn't get tired of this old routine.

"Oh! Mechanical engineering, I was just looking for that book in the library yesterday. I didn't know you liked to study engineering?" Cammie looked up to see Liz leaning over the dinner table at the book she had grasped in her hands.

Cammie knew that there was a slight chance that Liz would take notice of the book since she was currently working on a project with Dr. Fibs in his lab, not that anyone was supposed to know. When Cammie had discovered this fact she took it upon herself to look a bit into it along with maybe the project they were building, not that she was being noisy, she was a spy after all.

Liz's eyes seemed to scan over the page Cammie was currently reading even if the text was upside down. Cammie shook her head and closed the book before handing the book over to Liz. Liz looked from the book to Cammie with her wide eyes that seemed to remind Cammie of a kid in a candy story.

"I've read it 3 times, I think it safe to say I don't need it anymore" Liz hesitantly grabbed the book from her hands and set it in front of her. When she soon realized that Cammie wasn't at any moment about to reach over the table and snatch the book away from her, Liz quickly opened the book as fast as she could.

She adverted her eyes away from her gawking roommate to catch Macey's eye that sat next to her pal blonde roommate. As the two starred at each other Macey raised an eyebrow at Cammie.

Even Since Macey had arrived she had seen her roommate disappear in an instant. She would be lucky if she saw Cammie more than once a day. Even though they slept in the same room for the past few months, it's as if they still haven't met.

Many other girls with in the grounds of Gallagher Academy would say the same, Cameron Morgan was a mystery unsolved that no one could touch.

Now without an excuse to avoid conversation, Cammie sat at her seat sure of herself that no one would attempt to talk to her.

Sitting there at the table, she felt a gust of wind hit her back that made her automatically turn in her seat to see the doors to the grand hall open. A man stood in the door way which caused ever fibre in her to tense as she analysed the man. He was 6.1 feet tall with a weight of 195 pounds due to the added on mass of his muscular body.

The man was breath taking with his lean shoulders and muscular upper body. Cammie let her eyes scan over his body as she took in his dark washed jeans, black leather jacket and white plain t-shirt underneath. He looked to be no more than 26 years old she realized as she moved her gaze up to the strangers face.

Dark shaded sunglasses blocked her view of the man's eyes which she didn't quite understand since the man was in doors. As she took in his dark brown hair she could have sworn he was looking at her. Even though she couldn't see his eyes she starred bluntly at him, not intimidated by his gaze.

She watched as his upper lip wavered to a smile and then back again as he turned away and walked out.

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry! i really didn't mean to leave it this long to update :( i wanted to try and get someone to edit my story but a week and then a few days passed by and they never sent it back :( tottaly my faut.**

**You guys should hate me but what i'm going to do to make it up to you is no system, i will update in 4 days. **

**I think since i didn't keep my word before i might just take the system down :( or...i could lower it?**

**Do you guys hate me? because me myself i hate when people don't stick to what they said they would do. Well i hope you like the chapter.**

**April 8, 2011**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Cameron POV**

Turning back around in her seat, Cammie could feel the gaze of Bex as she tried to cut through her with her eyes. Looking over at her, Cammie rose an eyebrow as if to challenger her.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was calm but Rebecca couldn't miss the hint of sarcasm that dripped from her roommate's mouth.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Rebecca's expression was tense and determined as she starred Cammie down.

"I'm not quite sure what you're talking about" A spark of amusement was found in her blue eyes as she taunted Bex, knowing it might not be the best idea but she did so anyways.

"Cut the crap Morgan, she's referring to the man" Cammie stared at Macey as they sat there quietly. The girls that surround the roommates could feel the tense atmosphere as they watch this it little feud grow.

"and why exactly do you expect me to know" Still amused she eased them on. Liz, who was intently reading her book raised her gaze and glanced around confused at the stone cold glances her roommates were giving each other.

"Guys?" her quiet voice seemed to not faze them but Liz new they could hear her. A little irritated she straightened her back a bit while clearing her throat.

"Guys" She sharp words cut through the silence earning her to gain the attention. Liz shrunk back down as her pale cheeks grew to a rosy red.

"we should be getting to class" she said returning to her small voice. Cammie locked her eyes with Bex growing a smirk at the corner of her lip as she gathered herself and made way for the door.

* * *

**Yeah short but i just wanted you guys to see how i have to characters set in place :D**

**Late on updating again...I'm really bad lol**

**so i have no set dates any more, i seem to not keep them but send me the time of when you THINK i should be updating.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Cameron**

Cammie pursed her lips as she stepped into the elevator. She was contemplating if it was a good thing that she distanced herself from, not only her roommates, but everyone. Her heart squeezed before she shook the thought away.

Friends don't matter, there useless in her career because no one is trust worthy. Her eyes darkened at the thought but snapped out of it when the doors opened to reveal her awaiting classmates. She stepped in without making any noise while swiftly setting herself into her desk.

From her side vision she watched Bex scurry her way into the room as she shot daggers in Cammie's direction. Cammie ignored it and continued to count down the seconds in her head. After 31 seconds, a smile pulled at the side of her lip and she listened as footsteps made their way into the class room.

As the girls that filled the room turned in their seats to finally come face to face with their new covert operation teacher, Cameron stay focused on the front of the class.

"You're late" Cammie slipped out of her lips as the man approached the front of the class room. Turning to look at her, it took everything in Cammie's training to not look the man over another time to memorize him is every detail. She also still had to nagging conversation between her and Macey still fresh in her memory.

Looking into his naked eyes she took in the fact that they were grey which baffled her since she has never seen such eyes.

"and that class is your first lesson today," he says to us before focusing on me, "notice things"

Cammie wouldn't say that it was a compliment towards her and she didn't allow herself to think so because as soon as you stop thinking and congratulate yourself you fall behind.

Cammie looked next to her and watched as Anna Fetterman scribbled down every word that was spoken, probably even every movement the man took. From her provable vision she caught someone make their way in their direction and focused back to the front of the class. When they finally stopped between them she couldn't help but have looked up as the man pulled away Anna's pen and note book.

"And there will be no notes in my class" Anna's eyes grew wide like a trapped little puppy in a cage as he walked and threw her book in the trash.

"No notes ladies"

At the front of the room, he turned to the board and started diagramming a static surveillance scenario. Anna was gripping her pen so hard it looked like she was about to pull a muscle.

"I said no notes, Ms. Fetterman," Anna jerked away from her pen as if it had shocked her when she heard her name being called through this man's lips.

"This is not a required course, ladies. You no longer have to be here." The man turned around. His grey eyes bore into us, and at that moment he wasn't just the hottest teacher here, he was also the scariest.

"Your memory is your first and best weapon, ladies. Learn to use it." Silence over took the girls and as Cammie sat forward her chair creaked grabbing to attention of the girls that surrounded her.

"and exactly who are you?" Cammie cocked her head to her side before raising an eyebrow at the attractive man that stood before her and her classmates.

"Joe Solomon"

* * *

**There you go ladies, the mystirous man ;)**

**love it hate it, say what you want about it but as long as you know it's mine.**

**Credit to Alley Carter, because i was referring to my favourite chapter in her book but i wanted cammie to be a bad ass chick (i hate when shes weak.**

**April, 29 2011**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Cammie POV**

Cammie rolled her eyes at the man and sat back in her seat. He seemed like the mysterious, dark and dangerous kind of guy which gets old real fast in her world. Looking around herself she took in the body language of her fellow classmates to see the curiosity and excitement as they sat on the edge of their seats. Still scanning the room her eyes connected with Macey.

Frozen, Cammie starred back asking herself, _am I the only one that doesn't trust this man?_ Looking Macey face over she thought maybe she's smarter than Cammie gave her credit for after all. Turning away, Cammie faced back to the front borrowing her eye's into Joe's head for the rest of the class.

As they got up to leave, Cammie took one last glance at the man before exiting herself. Stressed with the thought of this man Cammie headed out to the barn to release her frustration. After changing into some sweats and her sports bra she made her way to the storage area for some practice mats to take out.

Pulling them out and into the barn area, her muscles tensed see the figure sitting on the bench next to her.

"What do you want Macey?" Cammie sighed, a little frustrated Macey was here. Macey laughed and a twinkle shined in her eye.

"I should have known I couldn't surprise you" She said a little amused. A smile pulled at the corner of Cammie's mouth.

"You didn't answer my question, what do you want" Cammie said focusing back on laying out the mat. The smile slid from Macey's face as she felt the tension between them again.

"You _don't_ know him, do you" The words slipped out of Macey's mouth as a statement more than a question. Cammie turned to look Macey in the eye, feeling her muscles tense again.

"I never said I did" She said a little annoyed. Macey raised her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes in on Cammie.

"But you never said you didn't" Cammie dropped the mat, letting it smack on the floor as she turned her whole body towards Macey and pointed her finger at her.

"You don't got a god dame clue about what you're talkin about, so my suggestion is to keep that mouth of your's shut because I don't know anything!" She explode. Macey sucked in the air around her as she watched the furry that she had set fire in Cammie's eyes. Cammie looked away from Macey trying to hold herself together as she bent down and pick up the mat to place in position.

"You know you can't save the world by yourself, it's not how our life works" Macey quiet voice called out to Cammie. Shifting her shoulders, Cammie closed her eyes as she thought.

"Fight me" the words sprang out of the blondes mouth. Macey's head snapped up and she furrowed her eye's.

"excuse me?" She spoke in disbelief. Cammie looked over at her as she wrapped her hands and raised an eyebrow.

"You win, we worked together" Cammie challenged her. Macey's breath hitched and she looked Cammie over.

"And if I lose" she questioned.

"Well, I guess we'll see" with no more question's Macey stood with her heart beating a mile a minute. Without Cammie, Macey would just be on a wild goose chase, having no idea what's she's doing. The odds of her winning against Cammie though was a slim chance. Macey looked down for a second, knowing if she didn't fight she would lose her only option.

Cammie watched as Macey stood at the edge of the mat, hesitating for a moment before springing into action towards Cammie. Not the least bit surprised, Cammie took hold of Macey's hurtling body, taking her down onto the mat. They struggled as Macey rolled them off the mat onto the icy cold floor of the barn.

Desperate Macey swung her arm at Cammie, connecting with her face throwing her floor. Cammie shook her and swung back just as Macey was making her way to her feet to knock her back down. Grabbing Macey's, Cammie pulled her back and grabbed for her arm and pinned her down. With a little blood at the side of her face, Cammie bent down next to Macey's ear still panting and whispered.

"Game over"

"Whatever" Macey muttered as Cammie released her from underneath. Cammie watched as Macey rose to her feet and made her way for the exit with anger evident in her posture. She smiled to herself as she got up herself.

"We'll start tomorrow" Cammie called out to the anger girl. Shocked, Macey stopped in her track and turned to look at Cammie as she picked up the mat and put it away.

"You would have had me if you didn't hesitate" She said smile in Macey direction before making her way past her roommate and out the barn door's, leaving Macey with wide eyes.

* * *

I know long time but i made no promises and i'll be update frequently now...I hope NO PROMISES but if you review, you might be able to guilt me into it because i know i have awaiting fans.

I HAVE HAD WRITERS BLOCK DON"T JUDGE ME!

August 12, 2011


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Cammie POV**

Macey rolled over in her bed, feeling the need for more sleep since she was up late last night trying to find Cammie. As she lay there she heard the soft sound of the floor board as someone moved across them. Popping her eye's open, she came face to face with Cammie.

"Good you're up" Macey groaned and put her face back into her pillow, praying she would just fall back to sleep.

Mean while Cammie rolled her eyes and shook her head as she told herself that this was the reason she worked by herself. Not bothering with Macey, she grabbed her jacket and made her way for the door. Hearing the squeak of the floor board behind her she spun around to see Macey dress and ready to go.

"Don't act so surprised," She said a little exasperated, "I'm not just dead weight" She notified as she made her way past Cammie and out the door. When Cammie didn't move, Macey turned back to her and closed her arms over her chest.

"You going to stand around all night or what?" Macey taunted. Cammie rolled her eye's, snapping out of her daze as she shut the door and stood next to Macey.

"It's 5:30, therefore no, I think I might stand around all day" She mocked as the two girls moved forward. Macey mimicked Cammie under her breath as she followed behind her.

"you know normal people wake up at maybe around 6:30" Macey said casually trying to set it into Cammie's mind that this was way to early for her. Cammie turned and looked pointedly at Macey.

"And what about us make us normal?" Cammie spoke as she raised her eyebrow at Macey.

"At least I tried" Macey gave out as she sighed. Macey looked around her surroundings confused on where they were heading, "Exactly where are you taking me?"

Cammie looked back over at Macey again to see her looking around herself.

"You know for a spy you're really paranoid" Cammie told Macey who stopped looking and turned to Cammie.

"Hey! That could actually be a good thing" Macey tried to argue.

"Yeah, just like waving you're arms in the air screaming 'shoot me!'" Cammie laughed as she stopped in front of dark chestnut doors. Macey's eye's widened as she looked around herself and quickly grabbed Cammie's hand before she placed it on the door knob.

"What are you doing!" She whisper shouted at Cammie. In return Cammie looked at her like she was crazy.

"Opening the door?" She said slowly as if Macey was retarded. Still wide eyed and panicked she waved her arms towards the door as if it explained everything.

"Well, this door just so happen's to be the door to you mother's office who is also the fucking headmistress of this place!" Macey exclaimed flabbergasted at her roommate.

"So? What is she going to do, expel us?" Cammie retorted. Macey looked at Cammie with wide eyes pointedly.

"Yes, that's exactly my point" Frustration clearly heard in Macey's voice. Cammie shifted her weight to her one leg and crossed her arms.

"and here I thought you were the bad ass girl who got kicked out of 5 private schools" Cammie shot back trying to hit a nerve. Macey straightened up and looked Cammie in the eye.

"you know this is different for me" She tried to reason with her.

"It's different for everyone, were playing a different game were different rules apply. If you haven't figure that out, why are you still here?" The tension between the two girls seemed to escalate in the matter of two seconds and Cammie began to wonder what in gods name had she thought when she decided to trust Macey.

Macey learned over while holding Cammie's eye contact and opened the door.

"After you" Macey spoke as she stepped out of the way. Cammie rolled her eyes and opened the office door.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Macey fidgeting as she moving in after her. Ignoring her paranoid roommate, Cammie moved her way towards the oak desk that lay in the office as she turned on her flashlight. Reaching behind the desk she place the flashlight in her mouth and opened the cabinet to the files and quickly started scanning through the names.

"Ouff" Cammie snapped her head around to see Macey clutching her knee. Giving a glare in her direction she nodded towards the door.

"Keep on look out in case someone comes" She direction muttering the fact no one could screw that up. Turning back to the files, her fingers came across the name she was looking for, _'Joe Solomon'_.

Smiling she turned to the desk and placed the folder down and flipped the file open. Macey glanced in her direction getting a little antsy stay on guard.

"Hurry it up" She whispered in Cammie's direction who in return ignored her.

Scanning the first page Cammie furrowed her eyes as she came across the whited-out words after another until almost ever word had been traced over. Getting irritated, she flew her mothers desk draws open being carful not to move anything.

"ugh! there has to be something" She muttered as she opened the last draw a little to hard. Sitting down on the ground she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. Doing so she caught a flutter out of the corner of her eye and glance back to the draw to see a paper that had falling to the ground.

Confused, Cammie reached over and picked it up. Turning it over, her eyes grew wide as she looked it over and as she read the words that lay on the familiar man's t-shirt she touched her ring.

"_Blackthorne"_

* * *

Okay I appologize first to **athenasgurl62 **! i did say that Zach would be in this chapter but i couldn't fit it in or it would have been a little longer than i wanted it to be but all my ZAMMIE fans that want to knew...ZACH with be appearing in Chapter 9 100% sure.

and if you have noticed that my charaters are a little OOC, don't worry Zach will stay true to his bad boy rep and mysterious act her has going on :P

If you don't review i'm tempted to make you wait longer...yes i do dare to threaten you lol

HOPE YOU GUYS INJOYED IT! AN ZACH IS ON HIS WAY NO WORRIES!

AND REVIEW! it makes me happy

**August 15, 2011**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Cammie let's go! i think i hear something" Macey frantically said to grab her roommates attention. Glancing up from the picture, Cammie looked at Macey before putting the picture in her mouth as she quickly put everything away.

Standing up, she rushed towards the door way of the office and took one more look around just in case before heading out with Macey behind her. They made there way down the hall in silence, to nerves to say anything just in case someone was walking around the halls.

Looking around herself, Cammie stuffed the folded picture into her back pocket before turning a corner and slamming right into a solid object. More like solid muscles. Cammie caught her breath as she looked up to see grey eye's starring down at her.

"Mr. Solomon!" She said trying to hide her surprise. He casually looked her up and down making Cammie a little uncomfortable under his gaze.

"There's a van out side waiting, get the rest of the girls," He said in a monotone as he walked past her. She was a little dazed as she continued to walk, wondering where the hell was Macey?

"5 minutes" Mr. Solomon called back. Snapping back into reality Cammie picked up her pace and made it to the dorm rooms and starting pounding on the doors of all her classes before reaching her room and seeing Macey standing there.

"Cammie..." She spoke in a soft voice as she looked relieved to see Cammie. She put up her hand and walked by Macey into the room.

"Save it" Cammie snapped, knowing Macey heard her. Rushing around the room, Cammie picked up and sweater and made her way out see Bex and Liz's heads pop up from there beds as she made my way out.

Reaching the door Cammie yelled behind she, "You got about 3 minutes to get your lazy asses out side!"

Cammie smiled as she heard the groans from the other Gallagher girls who had opened the door to listen in. Out side she spotted the black SUV where Joe stood leaning against.

Rolling her eyes at the cliche pose, she gave a sassy smile towards her teacher before flinging the door open.

"Glad to see you made it Ms. Morgan," He said at ease as he paid no attention to her entering the van.

"Wouldn't want to miss a chance to cause a little trouble" Cammie retaliated as she took her seat in near the door so it was be easy to get out. Out next she saw a glimpse of Bex making her way towards the van with Tina, Courtney and Anna following behind her in a daze. As they sat down into the van Bex took the seat next to Cammie and the other girls took up the 3 seats in the back.

As Cammie looked in the van she realized there weren't enough seat to fit our whole class. Her head snapped up as she saw the door open and a foot come out. Glancing up at the face she saw her classmate Mack make her way to the van and claimed the last seat. shut the door behind her and climbed into the van as the driver took off. Looking out her window, Cammie caught the faces of Macey and Liz's confused face among her other class makes as they drove off.

The car ride was silent as they drove to where ever the hell was taking them, but it was also awkward as Cammie and Bex sat next to each other. It wasn't that Cammie didn't like Bex but more the thought of having to trust her. Gallagher girls were supposed to be sisters that would die for each other but how could Cammie trust someone she knows so little about when others are proof that she'll just be let down. People that were a hell of a lot closer to her than a Gallagher girl would ever be.

The SUV came to a sudden stop jolting the girls forwards in the backseat.

"Get out" 's deep voice called to the girls and Cammie didn't hesitate to jerk the door open. As they all filed out of the van, Cammie turned back to resive more intrusion to get the door slammed in her face before the van drove off leaving a fluttering piece of paper.

"What the fuck!" Tina Walters exclaimed as she watched the van disappear from sight. Cammie didn't pay much attention to her hyperventilating classmate as she couched down to pick up the scrap paper.

Flipping it over she smiled to herself and stood back up to face the others. Rolling her eyes at the panicking girls she sighed and moved through them. Smiling to herself as she looked around she was happy for once was her teacher.

"Hey were are you going?" Cammie heard from behind her and turned to see Bex furrowed eyebrows. She held up the piece of paper and let them read it.

"_Be back by sundown,"_ Bex read out for everyone and looked back up at Cammie.

"I don't know about you but I think the day just started which leaves a few hours to have little fun" The girls took in Cammies words and nodded before they started giggling among themselves.

"No, i think we should..." Before Bex could even finish her statement, Cammie had slipping herself into the shuffle of teenagers. Moving towards the side of the fence with the crowd, she set her eyes on the football field. She almost found herself laughing at he fact Solomon would have been a little more creative.

Stepping up onto the stands, Cammie found herself in the middle where she could melt in with a few girls that sat around her in face paint and tied up football jerseys. Taking her seat she scanned the field for anything interesting to catch her eye when a blaring voice came out beside her.

"Buy a jersey and participate in school spirt!" An annoying perky voice came out from beside her. Looking over Cammie took in the cheerleading uniform the girl wore as she out stretched her arm towards Cammie with a jersey in her hand. Cammie gave her a bright smile to play along with the girl in return.

"I would if i had any money" Cammie put a frown on her face as she looked at the girl hoping the perky cheerleader wouldn't take notice of her school uniform.

"Really?" The smile fell from the girls face as she looking around the stands, "It seems like everyone _'forgot there money' _too" She said a little doubt full. Cammie widened her eyes.

"Girl, trust me if I could I would" The girl laughed a bit and out stretched her arm again.

"Here, I don't really think I'm gonna sell them any ways so i might as well just start given them out, hell i don't wanna be stuck with them after the game" She giggled and Cammie took the jersey from the girls hands.

"Well i guess i wouldn't either" Agreeing with the girl seemed to make her happier as she started to bounce her way down the stairs.

"It was nice meeting you!" She called to Cammie as she made her way to the field. Cammie shook her head as she slipped the jersey own. Looking around her, Cammie almost jumped out of her seat when she made contact with a pair of emerald green eyes. Gasping in shocking, the guy smirked as he watched her.

"I'm glade to know you think I'm breathe taking"

* * *

Kept my promise, Zach is in it even if it is at the end ;)

I"M SO EVIL! lol

You guys made me soooo happy when you review, i just couldn't wait any longer to update so therefore i made this chapter i little longer, I don't know if you noticed.

PLEASE REVIEW! i mean it's actually a benefit to you guys because it makes me update.

Things you guys should know:

1. I already know the end of the story and how i want it to end therefore i think that there will be about 10-15 chapters left in this

2. Once school started i might be a little slower

3. Don't be afriad to tell me what you want to see happen :D

ANGAIN REVIEW!

**August 17, 2011**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Cameron's POV**

"wha-I- you..." Cammie blinked at the guy a little dazed and than she snapped. This was just a cocky guy trying to play her. She smiled as she thought 'two can play'.

"More like gasping in depression to be able to breath," She retorted at him, "ever heard of taking a shower?" Cammie cocky an eyebrow hoping the guy would get the hint to back off. Looking away, she tried to focus on anything but him. Truth be told she was afraid to look at him incase she started drooling.

At the thought her cheeks grew hot and she internal screamed at herself.

"You mean the smell that girls just can't get enough of that I call mine," His was ran over her her body making her shiver. Looking back over at him she laughed and let herself devour his appearance.

"What girl in her right mind would fall over herself for you, I mean your not even that attractive," _Complete and utter lie, _a voice said in the back of her head. He smirked as his eyes wondered Cammies body. A neither chill was sent through her at his bold move as she licked her lips finding herself trailing over his body.

She couldn't control herself and her teenage hormones. When she looked back up at his face, her eyes landed on his lips.

"I think I know someone who would disagree," His voice called through my haze.

"and who would this unfortunate girl be?" Cammie said in a teasing voice.

"As a matter of a fact she even agreed to marry me," He smirked and Cammie let out a laugh.

"She must have been young and naive," She chuckled as an image flashed in her head but she pressed it away, not quiet sure what it was.

"Hey, 8 years old is old enough to say I do" He smirked towards her. The smile from Cammie's face slipped as she furrowed her eyes at the boy that say next to her. Something seemed off and it was starting to scare her.

As the guy shifted his weight, a chain swayed from around his neck. Cammie narrowed her eyes in on the silver chain before it drew her eyes to the in graving on the tags. Frozen in place, she snapped her head back up to the boy next to her.

"And where did you get that chain?" She asked trying to sound casual as her heart pounded against her ribcage.

"Same girl" He said it with ease that made Cammie want to shake the information out of him.

"Who exactly would this girl be? She seems kinda special" Cammie drew out as she analyzed the guys every movement.

"More than you would know," He was darting her question and Cammie started to get irritated.

"So who is she" She asked again making the boys green eyes turn to her.

"You really want to know?" He asked with a small smirk at the corner of his mouth. Cammie rolled my eyes and leaned forward.

"Yes, i really wanna know" She replied sarcastically.

"Cameron Anne Morgan"

* * *

If a random boy knew my name, i would be running for the hills :S i don't know about you.

It's shorter but i felt like i was taking a really long time soooo maybe a short chapter would be okay as long as i got it out :D

REVIEW! i would be really happy with lots of them :D

OH! and i'm making a new story...how many people are interested in that?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

She froze, his voice, his smell, his eyes confused her and she couldn't think straight. Cammie's stomach twisted making her feel like she should throw up, _what was happening?_ She found it hard to breath and finally realized that she wasn't breathing at all. In realization Cammie thought,_ **'I'm panicking'**_.

"Oh" was what came out of her mouth and she clenched her fist at how stupid she sounded. He knew it was her, there wasn't a doubt in his mind and it scared her. Gathering herself together, she looked around herself, for a way out, someone to help her, anything.

She didn't find the eyes of her class mates or the figure of her teacher, it was just her and this...guy.

"Don't run" His deep tone snapped her attention back to her and her eye's zoned in on him. Taking in all his features trying to connect his face too something she may have already seen and what scared her was that she almost could. The way he talked, the smirk that crossed his face was familiar and Cammie didn't do familiar.

"Why would I run?" She tried, maybe he really didn't know it was her but the chuckle that escaped his lips said other wise.

"Come one Morgan, your good but not that good" She grew more frustrated as he continued to us her name.

"Stop calling me that, you don't know me!" She busted as she stood from her seat. That's when he stopped and sat still in his place. His smirk that graced his lips slipped away as he looked at the girl in front of him. After a moment the sparkle died in his eyes as his lip quiver.

"You promised" Cammie furrowed her eyes at the strange boys words and took a step away. He saw the distant that she was creating between them, but he didn't stop her. He was to torn to stop her.

"I promised you nothing" With those words, Cammie turned on her heels and dashed down the steps of the bleacher running as fast as she could, running home.

* * *

**I'm sorry i couldn't write more but I think I might be updating it in small segments like this but it will be fast ( sometimes)**

**I'm sorry about how long it took me, I just had a lot of road block to get through what i had wrote the last chapter.**

**Saturday, Dec 31, 2011**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Cameron POV**

The rain pounded down on her face as she ran even though her legs grew numb. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she had to run. Tears streaked down her faces as the rain washed them away. _**His**_ face, she couldn't get it out of her head. Ever time she tried to focus on something, anything, his face blocked her. She wanted to scream, shout out at him, she wanted to get ride of the image.

Her head ached as her mind continued to run and think about him. She knew him, she recognized him, but she doesn't **know** him. How could he know her? She didn't talk to anyone, she tried to be careful to not let anyone know her. It didn't make sense, and she was killing her self trying to run away from knowing because sometimes it can kill you, sometimes it better to be kept in the dark, to forget.

Her heart ached making her cry harder, as images kept flashing in her head. It was too much. She kept on trying to push them away but it wasn't working. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was trained for this! She's supposed to be able to be in control, she supposed to fight, she supposed to be a _spy. _

'_spy's don't run'_, a little voice in the back of her head whispered.

'**SHUT UP!'**She wan't to scream, to shut her mind up. Then, she stopped being able to feel her legs but she didn't care, nothing mattered anymore, she just wanted to run away, run **home**. From under neath her feet a root caught her foot and she stumbled.

It seemed as if it was going in slow motion, that everything around her wasn't really happening because she couldn't feel anything when she was feeling too much. She felt her body slam into the mud that lay under her but she couldn't feel it.

Slowly, Cammie rolled over onto her back and starred up into the sky with tears still flowing from her eyes. Closing her eye's she opened her palm and waited to feel the heavy rain drops but none every came. She still knew they were there, they were drowning her.

something slid against her right hand making her eyes snap open and her hand too retract away but it seemed to move with her hand. Raising her hand in front of her it shimmered in the moon light, the silver ring.

**"_Stop it!" _**The image flashed in front of me. Cammie, as she lay on the ground, felt her heart swell as the image of a little girl and boy. She felt her heart squeeze tighter as an image of the little boy flashed in her mind.

**"_Will you marry me?" _**Those eyes, those green eyes that stared at me

**"**_**I knew you couldn't resist the Goode charm"** _His smirk, i knew that smirk.

**"_Cammie?" _** His voice, it hurt, it hurt hearing it again.

**"_hmmm" _**

**"_Promise me something?" _** No! She wanted to scream at the little boy she saw. It wasn't fair.

**"_anything" _**the naive little girl said with a small smile on her lips and Cammie wanted to pull her away, protect her, protect her heart.

**"_Promise me that no matter what, you'll never forget me, us" _**The girl giggled, but to Cammie it just torn at her, seeing her. She was happy.

**"_Zach I'm not going anywhere" _**She assured him, why didn't she make him assure her.

**"_Please" _**The little boy pleaded breaking Cammie's heart a little more.

**"_I promise" _**With those words, cammie felt weight less, like nothing existed anymore.

"I did promise" Her soft whispered was lost in the rain as she lay on the ground.

"I didn't forget" She finally said before she felt her body give away, to weak to stay awake.

* * *

Okay, hopefully that wasn't too hard to follow, the bold was the flash back, it's basically the first chapter images but it's cammie's thoughts after on what she thinks about it now.

Hopefully theres no more writers block any more and i felt mean for not updating for so long and having a short chapter. So an hour later i think of something else to write and thought i should share it with you guys.

:D hope you liked it.

**December 31, 2011 **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Camerons POV**

She felt warmth against her cold skin, like fire touch ice making her want to scream at the sudden touch. The more it touched her, the more she could feel her skin heating up, and begin to feel the warm touch that surrounded her.

Her body seamed to respond to it, curling closer, clinging for dear life and the warmth of what felt like to iron rings, seemed to tighten around her giving her more heat. Cammie built up everything in her as she tried to open her eyes, see where she was, but it didn't happen. Slowly she felt her self move, she could feel the vibrations the went though the iron rings as it seemed to move.

Cammie than understood that it wasn't iron rings around her but arms that were connected to a body and thats when she fought a little harder. Her eye's open just enough to allow her blurring vision to look up as the rain fell, clouding her vision to see the broad chin of a boy as the vibrations continued to ring through him. As she opened her mouth to speak, he looked down at her, his eye's piercing through her with the rain sliding down his face. Her breath caught as she realized it was him but no words came.

"Your safe" Was all she heard before curling back up against his chest, and to her surprise at that moment, safe was the perfect word to Describe how she felt.

* * *

"Cammie" a hazy voice called to her. It echoed through her head making her groan in pain not wanting them to speak again.

"Cameron please" The sobs more clearer as Cammie's mind awoke to take in her surroundings. She felt a tight squeeze on her left hand pull her body to be alert of the hand that covered her own.

"I'm begging you," The voice spoke again, "please..." It was her mother. It seemed to calm her at her realization that it wasn't anyone that wanted to harm her.

Confused her minded worked to think way she felt so sore, why her eye's wouldn't open and why her mother sat next to her as she lay on what felt like a bed. That's when it came back to her.

The boy on the bleachers, her running for what seemed like forever that she couldn't tell when her stopped. She remembered falling and...a crash of images flooded through her making her gasp as her eyes's shot open to darted around herself.

Frantically she looked for her mothers face and found it next to her with tearful eyes.

"Oh!" More tears came to her mothers eyes as she moved to cling to Cammie to embrace her with a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Cammie furrowed her eye's at what her mother was saying but couldn't quiet process it as her mind ran with the images of the boy in her head, connecting everything back together as she did when she lay in the mud. The last thing to come back to her was the memory of him holding her, caring her, protecting her.

"Where is he" her voice croaked. As the words came out, she regretted it hoping that maybe her mother was to involved with her tears to hear but it wasn't the case. Her mothers body tensed and her sobs came too a stop as she sat back and took a look at Cammie. No smile was place across her lips or tears in her eyes as she starred at her daughter.

"Who" her voices was what told Cammie it was a mistake, to not answer, to lie.

"Joe" Her mom looked at her hesitant for a second before relaxing and shaking her head.

"You can give him hell later, for now please baby, just rest" Cammie looked away from her mother, not able to lie to her face any more. She knew it would crush her mom to tell her she saw _him. _After everything she had been through, she would go guns blazing out the door to track him down.

Cammie thought back into her past as she remembered her younger years with her mother. always asker her every year about him, if there was a boy she remembered. Cammie remember seeing the fire in her eyes as she asked her and as it disappeared as always when cammie answered _'no'._

But now, now she remembers all of it, the heart ache, the tears and forcing herself to forget him. The only thing she didn't know was, how to feel about it. Did she hate him? Did she miss him? Did she blame him? She didn't know. It was all suppressed in side her and at the same time over whelming her that she couldn't tell the difference between the hate or love or anger that she had built up inside her.

"honey" her mothers voice broke through her thoughts, she scanned her moms face to see her mother almost, what looked like, contemplating something in her head.

Cammie just starred, wait for something to be said and she braced herself for it.

"where did you go last night?" she was stunned, she was heading back to Gallagher, wasn't she?

"Here" it was supposed to sound confident but cammie cringed at the waver in her voice. Her mother shook her head and looked down into her lap before looking back up at her daughter.

"cammie,"she mothers voice was soft as she spoke, "we searched for 7 hours through out Roseville and around Gallagher without a trace of you" Cammie sat up in her bed, not caring about the head-ache it created. She had to be coming here that all she could think as she ran, right?

"I-" Cammie spoke to defend herself but her mother cut her off.

"let me finish,"She closed her mouth and listened,"Several hours after the searched ended, one of the girls open the front door to the school to find you wrapped up in a jacket, we asked the guard if they had let you in but they said they hadn't even had seen you, so again, where were you going."

Cammie felt like she was running a marathon as she thought about what had ran through her head as she ran last night.

_Home, _the little voice in her head whispered and Cammie new that Gallagher girl wasn't her home she had wanted last night, it was him. It was all about him, even if she hadn't realized it last night as she ran, she was running towards where she remembered growing up with him, meeting him, where she had last seen him. Had she made it? Was that were she had ended up? Where she stopped running?

There was just to many questions for her to process.

"Mom," She watched her mothers eyes eagerly scan her daughters face happy to see her daughter looking at her, "I'm tried, could you-" Before Cammie could finish her mother was up from her chair and standing.

"Sure honey, you just rest, I'll be in my office" With one last squeeze she left the room that Cammie came to realize was her dorm room. Why hadn't she noticed that before?

Trying to sit up in her bed, her muscles in her legs cried out for her to stop, to let them rest, but she didn't listen. Finally leaning against the wall that lay behind her bed she looking around the room, taking in the little details. She moved again feeling slightly uncomfortable as something pressed against her back. Reaching to retrive the item, she tugged until it finally came out from behind her. A leather jacket.

She starred at it confused, she didn't have on a jacket last night. Than her mothers voice came back to her _'one of the girls open the front door to the school to find you wrapped up in a jacket'. _Cammie blinked, thinking maybe it might not be real, maybe it wasn't his. She lifted it towards her nose, and oddly enough sniffed it. A shiver went down her spine as the musky sent filled her nostrils leaving her light headed.

Moving it down in front of her she chewed on her bottom lip nervous. This was his. It was almost as if he was here stand next to her. Cammie moved to set the jacket away from her, not able to take the sight of it anymore, when a piece of paper fluttered out of the pocket and on to her lap.

Setting the jacket down her picked up the paper with a shaky hand, could she read it? What would he have to say to her? Slowly she flipped it over to stare at it with wide eyes.

_**Don't forget**_

_**~Z**_

* * *

Another chapter leading to another appearance of Zachary Goode, I think you might see him in the next chapter if you review.

I'm think of not having Grant and jonas, it might make it to cheesy

DEAL:

You guys delivery me reviews and I deliver you Zachary Goode for the next chapter ;)

**January 1, 2012**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Camerons POV**

_Zach_, thats all her brain could process, and it was starting to frustrate her. He was like a disease that has entered her brain and she can't fight it.

"Cammie?" Her head snapped towards her dorm door to see Macey standing in the small crack she had created for herself. When Macey caught Cammie's eyes she cautiously stepped into there room, "Cammie I-"

"Please Macey, Don't" Cammie said cutting her off not able to hear the apology from her. It wasn't Macey's fault that Cammie had put a little trust into someone, it didn't change the fact that she was still right in the end,she couldn't trust anyone, and it hurt to be right.

Macey looked down at the ground and nodded her head. Turning back to leave, she stopped at the door and turned to face Cammie again.

"It doesn't change that I am sorry, even if you don't want to hear it" There was a glimmer in Macey's eyes that made Cammie feel guilty, but Cammie just looked away because that glimmer was caused by a tear.

When the door shut with a bang from Macey shutting the door she cringed and sank back into her bed. Why did everything have to be hard for her? Did she do something wrong through out these's years that led to this? At the thought her mind went back to Zach.

"AHHH!" She screamed out in frustration. Why can't she just forget him again, why does he have to invade her every thought. She tore the covers off of herself and was hit with the ice cold air. As she stood up she felt so exposed and looked down at herself to realize she was _exposed._

Standing in her bra and underwear she quickly made her way to her dresser and put on what looked like a fresh set of her uniform. Racing into the washroom she fixed herself up before head out towards the door. She couldn't stand being in this room anymore, waiting for someone else to barge in on her, she couldn't even stand the thought of seeing Bex, with a smug grin probably place on her face.

Walking along the corridor Cammie took her time to look out each window as she passed by, taking in the rays of sun shin that shone down telling her it was 8 o'clock in the morning. As she starred down at the front door a black van caught her vision as it drove through the gates.

It seem as though hours had passed as she watched the van, waiting for the doors to open, but nothing. No one came out and it didn't seem as though anyone was getting in. She pondered the thought of staying there all day to watch it, but choose differently when her stomach growled at her.

If she could go forever without eating, sleeping, drinking, she would but in reality it's a vital thing to do so. As Cammie made her way down the steps she braced herself for what would happen when she entered the din hall. It seemed as if since the moment she work up, everything seemed a little more frightening, that every step she took was a mile and she wished it would just go back.

Her heart tighten when she reached the oak doors and her unsteady hand moved towards the handle. She could hear her ragged breathing and suddenly the voice in her head spoke, '_breathe' _and she did letting herself gain enough courage the force the doors open.

As the doors moved aside, she cleared her head and forced herself to move forward not reacting to the stares of her class mates or her moves eyes watching her from the podium, she just moved.

It was eery quiet as her feet moved along the marble floor. Making it to her seat she sat down to face the front and told herself 'don't break', and she didn't. Turning her gaze to her mother she gave her a sly smile as the twinkle in her mothers eyes dead as her eyes narrowed in on her daughters lips.

"you have 2 minutes to find one of the keys and get to the van," her mothers voice was heard making all her fellow sisters head snap back to the front to face her, "If you don't have one in the next 2 minutes, don't bother looking any more" Cammie's mothers eyes connected with her's with a hard stare and Cammie was the first to move. She didn't know what they were doing, or where they were going, she just knew she had to find a key.

As if her movement sent of a trigger, her sisters around her rushed to they feet, pushing, kicking, as they made there way to the hall. Cammie slide her slim body against the cold brick wall, running her hand along it until it gave away. As the crack appeared she looked around herself to see if anyone was looking when she caught her mothers eye again. Her mother's lips moved and Cammie narrowed her eye's on them, 'Don't be late' her read almost able to hear her mothers voice as she mouthed it.

"Wouldn't dream of it" She muttered to herself before squeezing through and shutting it closed behind her. She raced through the cob webs and dust that flew in her face before crashing into a familiar marble wall the feel it move away allowing her into the pitch black office of her mothers office. Her eyes darted to the desk in her room and smiled to herself as she saw the key that lay on top of it. As she raced to it a slam came from the front doors just as Tina Walters came crashing through with several girls behind her.

Cammie smiled as she stepped backwards into the passage way and push. The girls stood wide eye'd after Cammie to exhausted and stunned to move as Cammie's mouth moved.

"Maybe next time girls" Just as the wall closed she saw Tina's figure lung at the wall, but not fast enough. There was a loud slam as Cammie turned on her heels and made her way back. Slipping back out and into the halls she scanned around her to see the smoke and hear the scream of girls as they ran after one another, attacking each other.

Cammie walked, counting down the seconds in her head as she pushed the front doors to Gallagher aside and stepped out to breath in the clean air. Skipping down the steps she saw Mr. Solomon shaking his head as he leaned next to the black van, that Cammie knew would be there as she continued to count down in her head.

"Miss. Morgan, what a surprise, and here I thought you would be lost" He spoke a little amusement found in his voice.

"Oh, no Mr. Solomon," Her sly words slipped from her mouth with ease as she took a final step to stand in front of him, "I'm never lost" as she said it her mind flashed back to last night remembering laying there in the mud, was she lost then? The answer is no. She knew, maybe not consciously but she knew.

"Maybe next time you could make it a little harder," She said to be received with a chuckle from her teacher. It was put to a stop as and explosion was heard from behind her. She watched as the doors swung open and smoke clouded the way as a figure emerged from the doors. Liz.

She wobbled her way down the stairs a little dazed as she held up the key.

"I-I'm not late, I'm not late" she repeated as she reached us and continued on to climb into the van.

"Bloody fucking hell! who's the little fucker that shot the bottle at me?" Cammie rolled my eyes and climbed into the van not believing her luck.

"Miss. Baxter," she than heard Solomon greet her and Cammie could hear Bex's feet halt.

"I mean-oh fuck it, I got a key" She said as Cammie finally saw her in the tinted glass as she climbed into the van. Mr. Solomon didn't move to stop her or scold her, he just continued to lean against the side of the car.

It was silent as we watched, all counting down as it came to the last ten seconds and all our eye's and ears where trained on the fronts...

9...nothing...

8...Cammie heard the faint screeches from the girls...

7... glass shattered from the second floor...

6...It was as if everything was moving slowly as a few girls emerged from the side of the school...

5... she looked back up to see a piece of rope fly out the window...

4...a girl flew out, grasping the rope...

3...the girls coming around the corner neared the car as they ran, probably hearing the same ticking sound we all heard in our head...

2... looking back to the girl from the window, Cammie watched as she hit the ground and turned to face us for me to recognize her as Macey...

1... Cammie felt like she could almost see her heart beating out of her chest as she ran to the car, hurtling her whole body inside the van landing on Bex and Liz.

Cammie turned to just see as the door shut closed. She blink, starring, waiting for it to open again and for the other girls to slide in but they didn't. The drivers door opened and closed before we felt the jolt of the van as it drove forward.

* * *

It was quiet in the van other than the uneven breathing from Macey as she lay across the laps of Bex and Liz. No words were exchanged as Macey finally sat up and made her way into the back not the Cammie. They avoided eye contact as Macey sat down, not sure if there was anything to be said. Thoughts ran through Cammie's mind as she looked down at the key in her hand, it was silver with a number engraved on it, as if it was clue to what it belonged to.

"Mr. Solomon?" Bex's voice broke through the silence as Cammie starred out the window as she listened in, "What school are we actually attending?" Cammie's heart sank as she registered Bex's words knowing the answer.

"Roseville" Her voice broke through catching her room mates off guard.

"Precisely" Mr. Solomon said with a smile heard in his voice. Looking out the window Cammie caught the sight of the school in the distance, knowing maybe, just this once she may have been wrong in entering the van, into not thinking before she did.

It was minutes later before they finally reached the school where Solomon pulled up at the side of the gates. Turning to face his students her scanned there face to take in the ash's in there hair and burnt clothing. Sighing he leaned over into the passengers seat to pull up a small duffle bag that he threw at us.

"Get rid of the uniforms and put on those" He said before starting the car up again. Bex opened the bag to find some shirts and jeans that they rushed to put on, not caring if Mr. Solomon was in the front seat. The feeling that rushed through Cammie as they entered the gates was earth shattering.

This wasn't what she was expecting, why where they here of all places? Somehow she knew she wasn't going to like the answer. When the engine cut Cammie seemed to look at Macey to see her staring back and for a moment all the tension between them didn't exist but as that moment came, it went. They looked away too see Bex open the Van door and step out which we soon all followed not sure what else to do. When we had all managed to climb out of the van and close the door we turned to wait for but he never came out.

The window rolled down and he smiled at us, "Catch" and Cammie did just that as he threw a piece of paper at her.

"Good luck ladies" Was the last thing they heard before the van disappeared.

"What the fuck!" Bex was the first to speak. Cammie turn to give her a cold stare before opening the note and feeling the anger boil inside her as she read it.

_**One of the greatest challenges in life ladies is to be normal**_

_**A little hint, start at the office**_

Through her anger Cammie took a deep breath and stepped towards the school doors to be pulled back by a hand.

"No, not again," Bex's voice cut threw her as she tightened her hold on Cammie's arm, "we go together" Cammie tugged her arm away from Bex's grasp.

"Fine" She said in her icy tone. Turning back to the school they moved towards the doors.

It took them a while to locate the office but the did the glass door, Cammie caught the eye of the secratary as they opened the door.

"Good morning girls" her cheery voice ringing through there ears making Cammie want to cring but she didn't.

"Good morning" Cammie's voice came out softly. As she continued to look at them her eye's went wide and a wide smile broke across her face.

"Oh! you most be those girls we've been waiting all morning for" she cooed and reached around her desk as the girls looked at one another, "well welcome to Roseville high, I'm Mrs. Berry, the secretary here," She said as she smiled at us again.

She looked down once more before standing and making her way around her desk, "I have your dorm rooms here along with you class schedules and don't worry, your luggage is already in your assigned room, if you have any problem what so ever you know where to find me," She sang as she than asked us our names to hand us our package.

"Oh we were so thrilled to get some exchange student here at our school, where did you guys come from again?" She asked and Macey was the first to speak.

"Well actually we don't really know each other, we just happened to meet in the parking lot" Her voice was calm and steady, not even the slightest off beat. Mrs. Berry smiled and giggle to herself.

"There i go again, we'll you girls have a good time here and I hope you feel welcome" She said as Cammie opened the door to leave.

"We will" Bex assured her just as the door closed behind her. As girls walked they each were to consumed in reading there our package to think of one another until they were outside. they seemed to look at one another and than around them selves as people walked by them and starred as the girls quickly moved out of the way towards a railing.

It was silent until Cammie finally broke it, "I'm in the Eastern Dorms, 211" was all she said to get a response from Bex who shook her head.

"I'm in the Southern Dorms, 114, maybe we're not all together?" She question just as Liz jumped up and down.

"I'm in 114, Southern Dorms!" She exclaimed with a smile over her face. Cammie looked to Macey to see her face drop as she read over hers.

"Good news I'm in the Southern Dorms but I'm not in your guys room, I'm in 203" She said with sad eyes as she looked up to meet there eyes. Cammie rolled her eyes at there mopey looks and turned to look around her to see which way they she should be heading when she spotted a building in the distance that read Eastern on it. Starting towards it she head Macey's voice call after her.

"Hey where are you going?" She said sounding confused. Cammie looked over her shoulder and called back.

"My dorm" before continuing on. Cammie felt a pang inside her that felt like jealously when she watch the girls cheer together and walk in another direction. Apart of her wished she could be with them. Pushing it aside she moved forward until she stood in front of the building.

As she walked towards it she was given odd stares from the people that passed her and she looked down to make sure she was in the right place and she was. Pushing the doors open she quickly rushed back as a ball flew at her and a few boys came out with it. Feeling her heart rate quicken she stepped in side to almost get run over-again as she pressed herself against the wall.

Looking down the hall way filled with boys she stood wide eye'd, where the hell was she. Spotting the stairwell, she ran towards it, avoid boys as the slid down the railing and ran screaming down the stairs. Her breathing was ragged and all she could think was to find 211, just find her room!

Going down the hallway of the second floor, she ducked and turned feeling every so often an eye catching sight of her. Spotting her room and bolted to it twisting the knob and finding it thankfully open. As soon as she opened it, she slammed it shut and turned to lean on it for support with closed eyes. Trying to catch her breath she heard a movement that snapped her eyes open.

Her eye's connected with the broad muscles displayed on the tone chest of the guy that stood in front of her making her eyes trail upwards to his chiseled chin making Cammie bite her lip as she continued to trail her eye's up until her meet eye's of an emerald green and all that could escape of mouth was, "You"

"Actually, I prefer to be call Zach"

* * *

I know, I'm so cruel but just look at it this way, Zach being Cammie's roommate means theres not end to not seeing Zach and he can't really disappear forever ;)

Soooo **Questions:**

Was just having bex, liz and macey a little to cheesy?

Who prefers to have Grant or Jonas?

Or do you just not want them to appear at all?

Should i hook Macey up with someone or not?

What do you think about Cammie's character, do you think I'm getting a little off track with it?

BIG question, do you want Cammie to be hard to get or fall for zach right away?

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

I figured you guys deserved a long ass chapter and i PROMISED Zach in this chapter so it kinda had to be long lol I realized that it wouldn't have been fair not to have him at all when i said he was going to be in it

**January 2, 2012**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Cameron POV**

Her back was press against the door as Zach took a step towards her, closing the gap that was between them. What was she supposed to do, what was she supposed to say? Did he know it was her? Her eyes went back down to grow wide when she say his ads, is hard toned ads, and she felt her cheeks burned as she tried desperately to look away.

"I think they gave me the wrong room" She tried as she turned to open the door to zoom out of the room, maybe he would forget that this even happened. As she opened the door, a hand pushed the door closed. She turned slowly as her breath hitched at his close-proximity to her. He had trapped her, against a door. Staring into his eyes, she couldn't look away, she felt to weak and helpless pinned between him and the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his other hand move and felt the papers in her hand slip away.

Just as she blink, he was gone, he had taken a step away too look at the papers and it seemed like only seconds before a deep vibrated chuckle caroused through her as he threw the papers on one on of the bed in the room.

"I'm think the only mistake here is thinking 'Cameron' is a boy and," He trail off as he look down at me, "you defiantly don't look like a boy" Zach said as his ranked down Cammie's body make the heat in her cheeks burn even more. Looking at him she saw something that made her stand a little straighter after realizing it, he wasn't falling apart like she was.

"Well I should go back to the office" She said suddenly feeling the tension in the air. Zach, who was leaning against the desk raised an eyebrow and threw a phone at her. As she caught it she starred at it with furrowed brows.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" As soon as she said it she wanted to take it back. She looked up to see a smirk grace Zach's lips as he starred at her.

"Normally people us it to call one another," He paused as her eyes narrowed in on him, "but thats just may guess" She wanted to punch him, how dare he! Looking down at the beat up cell phone she still looked a little confused, she didn't have anyone to call.

"Call the office, the numbers on your sheet" He spoke again as if he could hear her thoughts. She made her way cautiously towards the papers, making sure that she didn't come to close to him as she reach for the top paper and pulled away quickly to retreat back to the door. With all her spy training and this is what she does.

Reading the number she quickly dials away and waited as she heard the rings against her ear.

"Hello, Mrs. Berry speaking as you have reached Roseville high school, how may i help you" Mrs. Berry's cheery voice said through the phone.

"Hi, this is Cameron Morgan, I just came in this morning with 3 other girls, were the transfer students?" Cammie asked to make sure Mrs. Berry recognized her first and she did.

"Oh! Yes sweat heart, what can I do for you?"

"Well, there seems to be a mix up with my dorm," Cammie pause to look over at Zach who was still starring at her before looking away, "I'm in Eastern one of the boys" On the other end there was some shuffling as Mrs. Berry was probably looking for her sheet.

"My apology's Miss Morgan, let me just check if there's any other room available on campus..." There was a pause on the other line as Cammie could hear her click away at there computer, "...I'm sorry dear, but were all full I'm afraid, I could call your-" Cammie cut her off knowing that anything heading back to Gallagher wasn't good.

"No, no it's all right, I think I can make do here" There was a relief sigh on the other side as Cammie want to hurtle the phone across the room.

"Oh Good, now you have a nice day" Mrs. Berry replied kindly.

"You too" Cammie tried to match her voice before closing the phone. Looking back at Zach she froze in her spot as he walked towards her. Every step he took towards her she took a step back until she could feel the cold oak door against her back. As he came close she felt herself stop breathing as he caught her eye.

Leaning a little closer a sly smirk came across his face as Cammie felt his hand brush against her side and she didn't care as she was too preoccupied starring at his lips. Just as he was an inch away, she could feel his hot breath against her face, her knee's wobbled, it was all to much and than he was gone. Dazed She blink as she focused in on him as he held up his hand and she starred at it.

"My cell phone"

* * *

Always cocky as every, my little Zach, it's short but thats because the last chapter was supposed to be 2 different chapters but oh well.

I LOVE THE FACT THAT CAMMIE'S name is a boy's and girls name :D it just works out so well with my story.

So there stuck together...FOREVER! MAHAHAHAHAHA! my evil plan hehe.

So theres going to be a lot of...sexual tension between them, but who will be the first to break ;)

REVIEWS! I really really really want to** pass 225 so that means if i get 17** reviews at least maybe I'll update with in 2 hours after I reach it :P

**January 1, 2012**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Camerons POV**

Cammie couldn't believe him, how he walked around her, how he talked to her. She wanted to scream at him with muscular abs and annoying little smirk he held on his face. Was he trying to make her explode? How could she even live with him with so much...bottle up in side her. She finally came to the thought that he was tormenting her as she starred at him across the room as he placed his cell phone on the table. Well, he better think again if she was going to crumble in his hands.

Making her way to her bed, she kept him in her preverbal vision, making sure she didn't get to close again. Reaching her bed she plopped herself down next to the bag that sat in the middle of it. Pulling her legs and placing them cross in front of her, she opened the zipper to the black duffle bag. Warily she looked over to Zach, what if there was...stuff in there. Stuff that normal people shouldn't see.

Quickly, she zipped it back up and picked up and the bag. Leaning over the edge of the bed she made sure there was room underneath it so she could place her bag there. Seeing that there was she let the bag fall to the floor before pushing it under.

Resurfacing to sit back on the bed, she looked up to stare at Zach who was currently looking at her...chest. Looking down she blushed furiously as she saw that her t-shirt had been pulled down exposing her breasts. She tried to casually pull it back up as Zach eyes dart up to hers eyes at her movement. A sly smirk cross his lips as he shook his head and turned to grab the football that sat on his desk.

Heading to the door, Cammie watched him, licking her lips subconsciously as he walked. Opening the door, he stopped and looked at her once more.

"See yeah later... roommate" His voice made it to her ears but Cammie didn't seem to process what he said until the door shut. She groaned and fell backwards into the bed.

"Why does my life have to be so complicated" She moaned as she lay there and thought. When it finally dawn on her that he was gone, Cammie sprang to her feet and crouched to look under her bed. Seeing her bag, she pulled it back out and onto her bed.

'Okay' she said as she looked at it pursing her lips as she moved for the zipper, tugging it open she moved the flap back and was met with...clothes. She blushed at how ridiculous she must have look shoving the bag under bed instead of unpacking. What was he doing to her? Cameron Ann Morgan never blushed, she was never this paranoid!

Lifting up the clothes and laying them out on her bed, she blushed as some of the pieces of clothing as they were...different than what she would normally wear. She scanned the room for a dresser and found one across from her bed. Opening the draws, she organized each article of clothing accordingly before going back to her bag to find a few other toiletries and a garment bag at the bottom. Picking up the garment bag, she starred at the sticky note that was attached to it.

_**Just in case**_

_**~mom**_

Cammie thought about opening it before decided that she didn't care and placed it in the closet in the middle of the room. Taking her toiletries that were all in one bag along with her make up, she placed them in her night stand next to her bed.

Finally done, Cammie sank back onto her bed and sigh not know what to do. She glanced as Zach side of the room and bit her lip. Would it be a crime it look?

'Of course not' the little voice in her head said. It is her room too, right? Slowly she stood up and looked around herself. She slapped herself internal as she remember he left already.

Feeling a little more relaxed, Cammie made her way over to Zach's bed side table. It was so...neat, it almost freaked Cammie out. Weren't boys supposed to be pigs?

She continued looking over her desk before she came across a framed picture and she froze. That was her, in the picture standing next too a little boy. Picking it up she looked at it and any doubt in her mind that the images she saw in her mind were just a dream vanished.

Standing next to her in the photo was a little boy, a little boy that was Zach. How could he? How could he stand across the room from her and say nothing, do nothing! It made her blood boil. Setting down the picture she cross her arms over her chest and glared down at the picture.

"If this is how he wants to play, bring. it. on."

* * *

So Cammie's a little angry with Zach, and she about to get down and dirty in the game there about to play with one another and it's called, "who's going given in first?" what i mean is neither of them are going to admit to actually knowing each but they sure as hell are going to try and make each other tell :D

I'm trying to get Cammie's character back into check if your wondering what this chapters all about.

Oh and thanks for the reviews i mean you guys actually made it and lets face it I already had the chapter done within the hour after i posted chapter 15 :D now for chapter 17! It will be up tomorrow, but it might be up early or later because im getting a hair cut!

now REVIEW! ( p.s. does it help that i put the dates on the end of the chapters?)

**January 2, 2012 **


	17. Chapter 17

**Charter 17**

**Cameron POV**

After 30 minutes of analyzing Zach's side of the room, Cammie finally went down stairs to get out of the dorm. Being in there by herself felt...weird. As she took a step out the front door of Easton she found the glare of the sun in her eyes. She cursed at it as she tried to see in front of her to taking a step to walked forwards. In the next split second Cammie didn't know what was happening, she just had enough time to see the barreling body coming her way before she felt herself fall flat on her back.

"Oh Shit!" a deep voice said through her pounding head, did she hit it? Reaching her hand to the back of her head, Cammie found a small bump, "I'm so, so, so sorry, I didn't see you there" Staring up to see who the figure was that had paralyzed her as she lay on the ground, she gasped. His bright blue eyes shone at her with his pearly white smile. Was she in heaven?

As the boy saw he had caught Cammie's attention her extended her hand to help her up. She looked so small compared to him making him feel a little guilty as she took his hand.

"It's not a problem, just a bump on the head" Cammie replied brushing it off, it really was nothing. At the new information the boy had gained, his eyes went wide and he scanned the girls face for a scrap or any other damage he may have caused. He scratched the back of his neck as he shook his head.

"God, my friends are going to kill me later," He said shinning another charming smile in her direction. Cammie giggled and stop herself after a second as she realized what she just did. Furrowing her eye brows she looked at the boy.

"Why would they do that?" She said a little worried for him, was he joking? His smile seemed to grow and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Because, I just knocked out one of the most gorgeous girls on campus" If she wasn't blushing, she was now. Was she supposed to compliment him back? Would that be stupid, Oh no, she was driving herself crazy here and lucky he saved her.

"I'm Grant by the way" His voices was charming and she soon came to the conclusion that he was probably the type of guy that didn't date girls but more or less slept with every girl in the school. As she continued to look at him she just thought he was too sweat to be that kinda guy.

"Cammie" She said, beaming a smile up at him.

"Hey Grant!" Someone called from the field behind the two and Grant looked over his shoulder at the group of boys that stood waiting for him, "get your scrawny little white ass over here!" Cammie tried to make of the features of the boy that was yelling at them but couldn't quiet see from the distance between them.

"Well," Grants voice snapped Cammie's attention back to them and she smiled, "I better get going, but if you need any help finding your class's around here just come find me, I'm not that hard to find I'm told" As he stepped away he gave her one last dazzling smile before running off.

"God dame these fucking boys" Was the only thing she could bring herself to say. They seemed to be every where! Aggravated, Cammie continued on when she spotted Macey in the distance as she sat on the ledge of one of the railings. Cammie stopped in her tracks and attempted to turn around when Macey's head turned to make eye contact.

Cammie who fought the urge to run in the other direction, caught sight of the small smile Macey gave Cammie as she sat up a bit. Macey was glad to see the sight of Cammie, she hadn't seen Bex or Liz ever since they went there own way's in there dorm. Macey had a clear image of what her high school was like before she came to Gallagher and to be back wasn't the happiest moment for her.

Cammie bit her lip, her and Macey weren't friends in any terms but did that mean that she should say...ignore her? Taking a step in Macey direction, she knew she owed it to her to at least talk to her as a Gallagher girl sister, they were in this together after all.

"You know, sitting here kinda makes you look pathetic" The words sprang out of her mouth and she hoped that Macey would take it lightly. As Cammie watched her features she knew she caught her off guard. Macey sat up a little straighter and rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she sighed looking away from Cammie and out onto the football field, "I should have expected that instead of a warm fuzzy greeting" It hurt Macey because for some reason she expected Cammie to just brush off what she had done and forgive her but she was coming to realize it wasn't that simple. Was a line mine, one false step and your gone, theres no second chances in her game.

It was quiet between the two of them as Cammie took a seat on the railing next to Macey. Looking out on the field, she saw the boys throwing the football and spotted Grant in the mix. There eyes connected and Grant beamed a smile at her as he ran down the field waving at Cammie. Waving back her eyes widened as she saw a boy come out of no where and lung at Grant. Cammie opened her mouth to yell at him to watch out but it was too late. She covered her mouth to stop herself she laughing as Grant Quickly stood back up, covered in mud and smiled in Cammie's direction.

Trying to hold of from giggling she looked back to Macey to see her staring at her with a raised eye brow.

"Friend of yours?" She asked in a mocking tone. Cammie looked down at the field look at Grant as he was talking to someone who's back was turned to her.

"I guess you could say that" In Cammie's mind she just told herself that Grant wasn't a really friend, it was just part of her cover, nothing more. As she continued to stare, Grant looked back up. They shared another smile and the boy in front of Grant seemed to turn to see what he was looking at. As the boy turned and found Cammie, she froze. You ask why?

Well Zachary Goode is why. As Zach saw he had caught Cammie's eye he smirk and winked up at her before patting Grant on the back. Cammie's jaw dropped as she shot daggers at him.

"Another friend?" Macey voice called to her and Cammie could only think of one thing to say to her.

"Fuck no, but if thats what it takes, he's going to be" From Cammie's side Macey looked at Cammie a little warily as she looked back at the boys on the field.

"Sorry I'm not quiet following..." Macey trailed off and Cammie stared over at her sister with anger still found in her eyes as she scowled.

"He's my roommate" She spoke and Macey shot up from her position and starred wide eye'd at Cammie.

"Hell to the no!" Cammie could have laughed at that moment, maybe even cry hard laughing but all she allowed herself was a smile as she meet macey's wide eye's stare.

"My exact words" She complained as Macey shook her head.

"You get the freaking hottest piece of ass here at the god for saken school and I get the stupid blond bimbo" Cammie rolled her eyes as she leaned against the railing behind her.

"More like satins son" She spat as she looked over to Zach, he wasn't that attractive, yeah his jet black shaggy hair made girls swoon and his emerald green eye's could make a girls knee's go weak...but that besides the point because he was just to infuriating.

"Oh come on, you're drooling over yourself looking at him" Macey snipped at her and Cammie glared over in her direction. As she was about to retaliate a voice from beside the two cut them of.

Looking over, Cammie came face to face with the girl from the football game. 'un-fucking believable' she thought to herself.

"Hey Macey, I was wondering if you..." As the blonde talked to Macey she glance over in Cammie's direction and stopped in mid sentence. Her eye's grew wide and she pointed at Cammie.

"Oh my gosh! You're the girl from the football game!' She exclaimed excitedly, "ahhhhh! This is so amazing, I'm Macey's roommate by the way, Brooke" She extended her arm and Cammie blinked in shock as she glanced at Macey as if to say 'Is she crazy?' before taking her hand.

"Cammie, I just got here" She said not know what else to say, She remembered how she acted at the football game and perked up a little bit, putting a smile upon her face.

"Well duh, I'm sure I would have seen you by know if that wasn't the case" Brooke giggled to herself as she looked between Macey and Cammie, "hey would you guys want to play some football with me and some girls?" She asked, "we're playing against the boys don't on the field-"

"We'd love to" Cammie cut her off as she turned to look at Macey who looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Yay!" Brooke exclaimed as she turned to go towards the football field. Jumping off the railing, Macey ran to catch up with Cammie.

"Are you figuring nuts!" She shouted whispered as her panicked eye's starred down at the boys that were spread out on the field, passing the ball.

"Oh, Macey's, this is what spy's do, act" the little voice in Cammie's head whispered _'and the fact that Zach's playing is just an extra bonus'_

* * *

You guys are soooooo lucky! i mean I was going to cut this story off when Grant and Cammie finished meeting but I was like "theres not enough Zach" ...SOOOO i added more, 4 pages more.

THERE WILL BE NO JONAS! I have decided with all the REVIEWS, The common denominator was that everyone wanted Grant.

There's also no Jonas. THIS IS A ZAMMIE STORY! don't worry, Grant just hasn't met Bex yet ;)

**January 3, 2012**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

**POV **

Macey cling to Cammie for dear life, what had she gotten herself into? This is not how you make a first impress in a new school and how the hell does Cammie know fucking everyone!

Cammie tried not to complain to Macey about the fact that she was cutting of the blood circulation in her arm but when her grip got tighter as she tried to pull away, she came to a dead stop.

"Get a grip" Cammie hissed to Macey and she let go.

"This is all you fucking fault you know!" She whispered back seeing as they continued to inch closer to the group of people that had gathered on the field. Cammie sighed, why did she have to be the nice person and sit with her.

"Look, were train for this, for god sake, this should be easy Macey," She looked Macey in the eye and bore into them, "one day it's not going to be a football that's in your way of a getting back home, it'll be a bullet" Cammie voice sent a chill through Macey as she inhaled deeply. Macey wanted to say something else but her mind kept on telling her that Cammie wasn't see this as really life but just part of there spy life and it wasn't. They were playing with innocent people's feels and she knew better than to think that Cammie could make it through without breaking down, even if it was at the final stretch.

"Lets just get this over with," Her derriere voice made Cammie roll her eyes as she turned to focus on the people that they neared. Brooke looked over at them and Smiled.

"Oh my gosh this is going to be so much fun" Brooke squealed making Macey look over at her roommate with wary eye's. If she had to describe hell, he roommate was it. From the corner of Macey's eye, she could see Cammie shot her a look before placing a bright smile across her face that even made Macey blink twice at how genuine it looked.

"Brookeeeeee!" Cammie and Macey turned there attention to the petite girl that stood next to brooke as she whined, "I can't do this, you know i can't do this, what if my father see's? I'll be dead, the boy that gropes me with be dead!" The girl was hyperventilating as her frantic voice spoke.

"Groping? I thought we were playing football?" Macey felt her heart beat pick up. Football was do able but a boys hands roming her body is going to get someone killed. Brooke looked over in the direction of the boys and than back at the girls.

"Well...the only reason the boys ever invite us to play is because when ever we get the ball...they get to get physical to get it back," she giggled as she said it, "it sometimes even works to our advantage but in the end they always win because they pick us up and just carry us to the end zone with the ball in our hands" Shocked, Macey and Cammie slowly turned to look at each other, this is what boys do?

"I don't mind, I mean what are boobs and a good ass good for if you can't us them and if boys don't notice them" Cammie fought the urge to have he jaw dropped open as she turned to look over at the dark hair brunette that spoke. No matter how many class's she may have taken at Gallagher academy, nothing had prepared her for this.

"Ugh, Steph, your such a whore," A girl sneered as she rolled her eyes at the brunette, "I prefer them to keep there hands to themselves especially my boyfriend" She explained as she looked over at the boys. Cammie caught Brooke bitting her lip as she scanned her and Macey.

"Look, lets just play the game, isn't that the point? To have a little fun?" Her words quivered telling Cammie that she nervous that her and Macey may back out and Cammie was pretty sure that if she gave Macey a chance, she would.

"Okay" Macey spoke catching Cammie off guard. Suddenly Cammie's stomach twisted in her stomach, was Zach going to touch her like the girls said they did? At the thought her stomach twisted again. She took a moment to pray to any god that was listening to help her out, set the school on fire to distract everyone as she ran away. This wasn't a good idea, she half expected to have Macey run off and excuse herself to run after her.

Brought out of her thoughts she focused her attention on Brooke who had moved over to the boys as she held a coin in her hand.

"Head we get ball" She claimed just before the coin flew in the air and connected with the grass. The boy that stud across from her lean over to look at the coin as she did before she squealed. As she shown a bright smile towards one of the girls standing next to her, Cammie new they got ball.

Catching Cammie's attention, Zach stepped forward in front of her with the football in hand. Extending his hand a sly smirk spread across his face.

"No worries, I'll be carrying you to the touch down soon enough" was his snarky remark. Cammie's eyes zeroed in on him before she snatched the ball and quickly turned to Macey who stood near her.

"You throw" was what came flying out of her mouth making Macey stare at her wide eyes.

"Are you fucking off your rocker!" she hissed as she sneered at Cammie. Cammie rolled her eyes and slide the football under her arm.

"Don't give this crap Macey, I've seen you fucking throw the ball before" Macey chewed her lip as she looked at Cammie.

"Fine" She finally caved and Cammie gave a victorious smile as she walked about words to the other girls.

"and throw it to me, and you know how I run" At Cammie's cocky attitude, Macey scowled at her.

After talking to the girls Cammie made her way to her position feeling Zach's eye's on her as she walked. Stopping in front of a smiling Grant, Cammie couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Grant, switch positions with me" Zach's voice caught Cammie's ears as she turned her attention to him as Grant gave a wink in her direction before taking Zach's place. Looking about in front of her, Cammie narrowed her eyes in on him. He was messing with her head. Avoiding his eye's she looked towards Macey who looked unsure of herself as she took her place behind Brooke who currently had the ball. All in place, everyone seemed to ready themselves as they waited for Macey's call.

"Ummm" Was he brilliant thought process, Glaring at her, Cammie mouthed "Hut" As Macey's cheeks flushed as she crouched down.

"HUT!" Cammie's head snapped forward as she dove under Zach's grasping arms as they tried to grab her. She darted down the field feeling like she was on fire. Behind her, she could hear the steady foot steps as someone ran hot on her heels, see the end of the field, she finally looked up and it seemed as if everything slowed down. She flung herself into the air towards the ball reaching out to grab it. Her finger tips brushed against the balls as, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zach lunge himself at her. Pulling the ball to her chest, squeezing it for dear life, she felt a strong pair of arms lock around her and she shut her eye's closed tight. She felt her self tumble with a soft cushion under her. She waiting for the brutal contact as she would hit the grass, but it never came, all she felt was the warm of her soft cushion that lay under her.

Snapping her eye's open, her breathing hitched. Zach's green eye's starred at her as she lay there trying the caught her breath. They were frozen, completely wordless as to what to say before a sly smile spread across Zach's face.

"Told you I'd be caring you to the end"

"Too bad it's the wrong one"

* * *

I said that I would be Updating to one reader who made me sit down and think of something to write and THAN BAME! So you should all thank **,** because she is the one that convinced me to update.

THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I mean I think thats also another reason, I hate when i don't get reviews, it's like a little greedy voice that says MORE! so therefore i have to update.

REVIEW and you will get another chapter sometime soon, SOONER THAN THIS TIME I PROMISE! I think i just burned myself out with all the chapter i wrote.

**January 16, 2012**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**POV**

Zach looked at Cammie for a second, his smirk easing away from his lips with Cammie's word still ringing in both there ears. He could have said another snarky comment in that moment to throw he off but just as he was about to he stop as his thoughts drifted.

Cammie's eye's narrowed on Zach face as a mischievous look crossed his face. Before she could even process it she found herself pinned beneath him as he press his body against her, not leaving one part of her untouched. She gasped at the feeling of his body heat that consumed her and suddenly she felt the frustration return to her that she had felt that day she woke up in her dorm room with her mother beside her.

She was trying to yell at her brain to stop, for her heart to stop beat so fast, to stop looking at his lips, to stop being consumed by all thoughts of Zach! Cammie bit her lip as she felt Zach move on top of her, shifting, and that little movement made a shiver corse through her body.

"No worries, I have you exactly were i want you" He breathed in a voice Cammie could place but she found her body responding in ways she never had before. _'No!'_ she scream at herself, _'get a grip, don't let him do this to you!'_ it yelled and she trying to shake her head but due to her current position... it wasn't really working.

_'Please, someone save me!'_ she prayed and as if he could hear her prayers, a boy tugged at the back of Zach's shirt, dragging him off me.

"Dude! you let us get beat by a chick!" The voice registered in my head but the sudden lack of Zach's head left the sun shinning in my eyes not helping with the slight dazed state I lay in.

"It's okay, I got her under control" Cammie snapped up at this new information she had heard. Who in there fucking mind thought they had control over her. Squinted her eyes up as found Grant and Zach staring one another down.

"I think maybe you should let me take care of that" Grant challenged and suddenly Cammie felt a little aggravated, they shouldn't be fighting about who was going to control her like some freaking dog because, she controlled herself! thank you very much.

She knew she should be saying something but she lost herself as she looked between to two boys and compared them. They both were tall, and when she thought about it a bit more she realized that there were really tall, 6'5 maybe 6'7. Why hadn't she realized that before? Never the less she continued on to look coming to conclusion that Zach was defiantly an inch or so taller than Grant.

She watched as Zach's rough jaw line tense and let her eye's trail along it making her stomach twist in turn inside as she continued on her trail, still sitting on the ground.

"I don't think that a good idea" His graveled voice spoke out making Grant stand a little straighter.

"You know I can con-" Before he finished a squeal interrupted there heated stares and there head snapped in the direction of the noise. Cammie's attention wasn't as easily diverted but choice to take a peak at what the boys where looking at.

A few feet away, stood the brunette that made the vulgar statement about her boobs and ass only being good for one thing. She let out another squeal making the Grant and Zach flinch. Cammie furrowed her eye's up at them, _'what the hell was wrong with them?'_ she wanted to ask. Back to the brunette, she stood with mud covering her from head to toe with a smile that creeped up on her face as she bended over slowly before get a fist full of mud in her grasping hands.

Cammie knew what her intended attentions where and was proven to be right when she flung the mud at the boy face that stood laughing in front of her. From then on, all hell broke look and the football game put to rest.

Already on her feet, Cammie bolted her ass the hell away from the scene and up towards the dorm. She didn't even think twice about the two boys that stood in front of her, but as she made it to safety she could help look back to see where they had gone to fine there nowhere in sight.

"God damit!" She cursed herself, she was supposed to be a fucking spy not a freaking normal teenager that awed and drooled over rugged teenage boys.

"What the fuck!" Cammie spun around to find a hell-bent Macey in a furry rampage towards her. Quickly scanning Macey, Cammie found not a single trace of mud on her. Confused she started to fear what set Macey off, "who ever said i wanted to play some stupid fucking game with those motherfuckers putting there hands all over my freaking ass!" She screeched.

A look of realization came over Cammie's face and she couldn't help herself before the laugh escaped her lips.

"Macey come on," She tried through her amused laughs, "it could have been that bad" Cammie reasoned to her sister. A look of horror cross Macey face as she seemed to replay the event that had taken place minutes before.

"That blood hands have no boundaries!" She protested, "I didn't even have the ball, but did that stop them? no!" she argued as she seethed in the direction of the football field. Cammie shook her head and hopped up on the top of a stone.

"Please and you call yourself a-"

"Hey no saying the 'S' word" Macey said as she clamped a hand over Cammie's mouth and in return Cammie rolled her eyes at her. Ripped the hand off her mouth she scowled at Macey.

"Oh don't think so lowly of me, I was going to say reasonable person, but that one works too" Cammie said slyly earning a glare from Macey.

"Whatever Slut" Macey snipped.

"Whoe" Cammie shot back.

"Bitch"

"Cunt"

"Twot"

"Twit" Cammie shot and after a silence moment Macey threw up her hands.

"Motherfucker, now i gotta kill yeah" and then both girls bursted out laughing.

* * *

Hey, Long time no chapter? Sorry, I just seemed to not have as much time as i used to but I'll try writing a bit a day or something, I just have english and i have to read 4 FLIPPING BOOKS! insane, grade 11 so hard :(

Plus english hates me.

hope you like it, and i'm so happy about how well this story is doing for it's self, I can't believe it's made it to almost 300 reviews...makes me want to cry because im so proud :D

REVIEW!

OHHHHHH! and i had an idea because i keep wanted to do it but i didn't know who you guys thought...

QUESTION: Would you want me to do a chapter on Cammie's POV? it would be exclusively just her, all her thoughts, not this kind where but from the first person point of view so you guys can see exactly what i have going on inside Cammies head?

**February 29, 2012**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**CAMERONS POV **

**( I would like to remind everyone that this is an actually first person POV from Cammie and all her thoughts)**

**WARNING! there is sexual references in this chapter that goes into dark theme**

I lay on my bed in the dorm room, just staring at my bare ceiling. Was I supposed to put something there? Something that starred at me throughout the night, haunting me? I shuddered at the thought, no fucking way was I letting someone's beady freaking eyes stare at me as I slept.

I shifted a bit on the bed and thats when I felt the dirt that covered my skin rub against my quilt. My noise crinkled, the right thing for me to do would be to take a shower, but I had a problem...there was only one bath room on this floor. Now as much as it sounds inviting to be naked next to hormonal teenage boys, I'll pass. I guess I could throw nock out gas in before hand.

A giggle escaped my lips at the thought, _'oh cammie your just too funny'_, I thought to myself. Drifting my gaze to my left I frowned as I looked at my roommates half of the room, most importantly, Zach's part of the room. I huffed and looked back at the ceiling, already feeling infuriated just of the thought of _him._

Who did he think he was, all self righteous and cocky, pressing himself up against me.

'_But you liked it' _a voice whispered in the back of my mind and I was quick to hush it up. I felt my body tingle as I continued to think of that moment Zach lay on top of me with his hard muscular chest and rock hard biceps...Ugh! No! I wouldn't allow myself to drool and goggle over Zach!

'_just think if his body felt good, how would his hands feel?'_ the same voice whispered. I groaned in frustration and sat up on the bed. I couldn't sit here anymore or else the next time I see Zach, I might just jump him and forget any rational thoughts about being self respect or the fact that I'm a fucking _spy_ for christ sakes!

Getting up and onto my feet I paused for a moment as I debated on exactly where else I could go. A frown took over my face as I realized, I didn't have anywhere too go and than suddenly the voice seemed to whisper, _'Macey.'_

I smiled and thought to thank the voice and I thats when I froze on the spot. Oh god I going crazy! Stop fucking talking to yourself Cammie, it's as if just a little interaction from the opposite gender as sent you into insanity.

Shaking my head I made my way out the door and before I knew it I was standing outside my dorm. Scanning my surroundings I tried to squint my eyes as I looked for the Southern dorm and spotted it in the distance. Not wanting to run into anyone, I tried to make my way as quickly as possible to it and lucky me, I did.

Breathing a sigh of relief as I just prayed that Brooke wasn't in the room with Macey. Stepping inside the building I quickly move to the side as a girl came barreling towards me.

"sorry!" she called as she continued on. Taking a glance around I felt a little more at ease with the familiar surrounds of girls, it kinda reminded me of Gallagher Academy. God not even a day and I'm already missing it.

After wondering around for a while I found the stairs and made my way to the second floor. Suddenly I became a little nervous. Macey and I had a unique relationship, that was probably my fault. I just...I just can't trust her, I already tried that and I saw what that got me, left alone in a hall way to face Mr. Solomon. Growling at myself for my stupidity in putting my trust in her, I almost turned around and just left.

Even though the thought was tempting, my mind replayed the events that took place today. I don't necessarily have to trust her to be...friends with her right? No, I concluded. Still bitting on my lip I glanced around myself out of habit to check if someone was following me or to pick up any conversations that carried my name or the eyes of someone else as they watched me walk. It almost seemed that I couldn't find 203 fast enough, but than here I stood in front of it.

I paused and looked at the door. Do I knock? I hesitantly raised my fist. At Gallagher, doors were always open as there was no reason to suspect that the girls that slept in the bed across from you would dare place a fatal chemical in you pillow's or place poisonous acids in your drinks at breakfast. We are sisters, we look after one another, we don't fear one another.

The soft knock seemed to be louder to my ears than it should have been and suddenly my heart beat picked up. What if she didn't want to see me, what would I do than? Why the hell did I come here, I should just leave, yes, she would never know it was me.

The door swung open and my head snapped up to star into Macey's eyes. She froze in what I notified to be shock as she took in the sight of my presents. She blinked a few times before her shocked expression was replaced with confusion. I smiled at her and raised an eye brow.

"So, are you going to let me in or am I supposed to stand here all day?" I teased and her tense shoulders seemed to relax.

"uh, yeah" she said as she moved out of the way. From the corner of my eye I could see her scan the hall way before closing the door. I smiled at knowing that I wasn't the only one with habits.

There was an awkward moment as we both seemed to not know what to do with our selves.

"Cammie, I'm sor-" I cut her off as I held up my hand and I felt my face harden.

"Macey don't, I'm here because I want to be friends, not to hear for you to apologize" for a moment she just starred at me.

"Friends?" she said with a slight frown on her lips. I starred at her oddly, I thought she would be happy at this news.

"Yeah, I mean, theres only 4 of us here and how am I exactly supposed to ignore you" I wasn't ready to full out tell her that it was just her I wanted to keep close but I thought it would be easier this way. Macey looked down at her feet and I knew she was hiding her face from my view.

"I see" her voice spoke and than there was more silence. Looking around the room I spotted a bright pink cheer skirt and held it up as I glance at Macey.

"Let me guess, Brooke's?" I said with a small smile as Macey let out a groan and flopped down on her bed.

"That girls is driving me crazy!" she exclaimed as she starred at me with wide eyes, "she's so freaking happy all the time and all she talks about is football or boys or cheerleading, oh god Cam I don't know how much more I can take" she moaned and I giggled at her agony.

"Come on Macey, your not going to die of a little pep, I mean you seemed to be fine considering you used to go to high school and you survived" as soon as I said it my eyes snapped to Macey's to see her muscles go ridged and I knew I said to much. I had hit a soft spot.

I cautiously made my way to sit next to her before looking directly at her.

**(AN: WARNING this does refer to rape so if you are not comfortable with reading it...Don't)**

"What exactly was it like for you in high school, I mean I never thought too..." I trailed off because I knew it was a lie, I had thought to ask but instead I had chosen to go through her file, you know avoid talking to the source of the information in fear of starting a relationship with the subject. Now though, it almost seemed as if it was okay because it wasn't Gallagher, this wasn't real life and soon it would be over.

A look of fear crossed her face as her eyes seemed to glaze off for a second before turning to me and softening.

"It's okay, I...I think it would be good for me to tell someone" In that moment, I knew she was venerable, wether it was her voice or her body language, I knew that Macey was fighting demons within her. She seemed a little lost for words and I knew, some how she was trying to figure out where to start.

"Just...start from the beginning" I spoke and even I was surprised at how soft my voice sounded. Macey nervously bit at her lip before taking a deep breath.

"In middle school, my life was great and it even carried out into to high school. The first day of in grade 9, I noticed all the staring and whispering that surrounded me and at the time I was the type of person that didn't get a shit, I loved it. By the end of the day I had gotten invited to my first party and I already had people that called me their _'friend'_. I just thought people liked me, that they wanted to really be friends with _me._ I was wrong." she dead panned and her eyes seemed to zone out.

"When I started to notice that people always asked to hang out at my house or wanted to drive my car or always planned the parties in my house, I knew I should have cared but the teenage girl loved the fact that she was the most popular, the hottest girl that could possible be a super model, the girl all the boys lusted over." As I looked her face over I realized she was probably seeing it in her mind, experiencing it all over again. I watched as she looked down at her hands and started to fiddle with her fingers.

"When I noticed the boys, I started to play with them, make out with them, be a tease, but never give myself to them. I always had my eyes set on one boy and thought maybe if I teased him I could get his attention, and I did. I thought we just playing a friendly game but I was wrong, oh how wrong I was." as I watched Macey face I felt my stomach drop as her complexion paled and her eye's seemed to glisten.

"He-he was just so nice to me that I- it didn't even cross my mind that night as I stumbled over my feet to drunk out of my mind, that he- I thought he was just taking me to my room so I could go to sleep but as he push me backwards so I would stumble to fall back wards onto the bed, I could seem his eyes darken. I remember looking around myself in my drunk haze, feeling lost...helpless..." Macey voice grew small as she chocked on her words and she turned to look at me as a tear slipped down her cheek. In that moment I felt my heart clench but I knew I couldn't break down, I had to hold it in for her.

"I-his hand- I feel them ever night, I can still feel them ripping at my cloths...touching me" I wanted her to stop, but knew she needed to tell someone.

"Cammie, I-I couldn't look at myself for months, I couldn't-" Her sobs cut her off as she fell against me and I couldn't think of anything else to do except wrap my arms around her. I felt a tear escape my own eye and I tightened my grip on her. My heart was beating a mile a second as my mind drifted off with Macey's last words. Had he...was Macey rapped?

"Macey...did he..." I didn't even have to finish my sentence before Macey replied.

"Yes" that word was all I needed to break down to let the water fall from my eyes as I held onto her. How could someone do this, how could they do this to my sister! I didn't know where to look or what to say. Suddenly the football game flashed before me and Macey frantic expression. She was scared, scared of the boys, how could I have done that to her, been so selfish not to notice.

'_You didn't know'_ I tried to tell my self but it didn't help, I felt no comfort in those words.

"I'll kill 'em, ever last one of them that ever looks your way" all I could see was red.

* * *

What do you guys think? Someone asked why Macey wasn't all over boys and blah blah blah and stuff so I was going to wait for this chapter to come a little later but I figured maybe you guys need a little insight into Macey AND I also needed a reason to let Cammie get a little closer to Macey, I mean the girl has trust issues...the only why to break down her wall to to get to her emotionally on a girl level.

I might update in the next few days but I really want to go over my chapter find anything that I had indicated in my chapters and reveal what those things meant and stuff and I'm sure everyone wants Bex and Liz to appear.

OKAY! sooooooooo I have been reading Twilight a lot and I couldn't help compare it with the stories on gallagher, anyone a twilight fan?

I'm a tottal WOLF FAN GIRL!

WHO AGREES?

REVIEW AND ANSWER!

**March 2, 2012**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**CAMERONS POV**

As she opened her eyes, she felt her heart rate pick up at the unfamiliar surroundings. Where was she? This wasn't her dorm room. Cammie sat up and blink to get rid of the sleepy haze that made her eyes feel dry.

Finding the pink cheer shirt brought her to realize she was in Macey's dorm. Next to her, she felt the bed shift and through the darkness of the room, she made out Macey's sleeping figure. She felt her heart pang as she looked at her sister, how could Cammie have not known. How could she have not seen all the sign's.

Cammie bit her lip, trying to prevent any emotions she had inside her from escaping and pouring out through her eyes. She couldn't stay here, she need to think, to process. As discreet as she could be, she slowly slide off the edge of the bed.

Her shoes hit the ground and she quickly glanced to Macey's again and sighed seeing her still sound asleep. Making her way to the door quietly, Cammie glanced to see Macey's roommate and was a little confused at why Brooke hadn't woken Cammie to go home.

As a second thought, Cammie found a piece of paper and wrote a note to Macey that she would see her in the morning and that they should have lunch. Some part of Cammie felt like she couldn't let Macey go after this. What type of person would that make her? She was cold, not cold hearted.

Stepping out into the fresh air of the early morning. Cammie closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and took note that her inner clock told her it was 2:30 am. Walking towards her dorm she took her time too look around and take in the detail of the campus. It was really beautiful, it made Cammie wonder for a second what it would feel like to actually be normal.

Was it like this? Did it always feel like everything she held in her hands was slowly crumbling out of her grasp? If it was, she didn't want it.

It wasn't long before she was digging into her pockets to open her dorm room. She cringed at the sound of the door creaking and the squeal of the floorboard as she stepped inside, tiptoeing along. Cammie cursed under her breath as she closed the door and peeked through the dark at Zach's bed which made her breath catch in her throat.

He lay there, spread out with his bare chest exposed to her. As she let her eyes trail down his body, her eye's grew as she saw that he slept in only a pair of boxers. A blush crept upon her cheeks and she made her way to her bed, glancing once or twice at Zach.

She froze when she heard him shift in his bed. Oh god, is he awake? She took a fearful glance towards him, maybe he is awake and he saw her drooling over him as he was sleeping. Cammie buried her face in her hands, mortified at the thought.

Shaking her head, Cammie pulled off her shoes and slipped under her covers telling herself that she was just being paranoid.

'_Spies are never paranoid'_ A voice spoke to her and she cursed her self. She was coming Macey, she was acting like an untrained spy. Lying on her side, she scolded herself one last time until she let sleep envelope her.

* * *

"Dude, what the fuck" a guy's voice woke Cammie up out of her dreamless sleep, "how the hell did you get a fucking hot new chick as a roommate and I get Grant" he complained and Cammie became all too aware that they were talking about her.

She heard the sound of an object crash against the wall. Maybe she should open her eyes, no, she wanted to listen and see if they said anything else.

"Shut up Joe," Zach's voice hissed across the room and Cammie's body tingled at the sound of his voice, "she's awake" At the knowledge of Zach knowing Cammie's eyes snapped open to see Zach and a strange guy that Cammie assumed was Joe, standing bare chested in her room.

Her cheeks turned chrism as she took in the sight of there chest. Stupid teenage hormones, she cursed to herself. Not being able to help it, Cammie stretched her sleepy limps as she lay in her bed. Raising her arms and arching her chest she sat up.

Looking back towards Zach and Joe, she blushed as she saw them bluntly starring are her. What? She didn't look that bad in the morning, did she? As she focused on Zach she saw his normal bright emerald green eyes had turned a shade darker as they starred at her.

Soon the intensity of his stare came to much for her and she looked away. Looking over at Joe and she tried to think of something to say.

"Is it normal for people to be walking around here half naked, because I can't be distracted when I need to study" She spoke and suddenly the guy bursted out laughing.

"I love her already" Joe announced and shot me a smile.

"It's inevitable, I'm just too dame good to be true" Cammie shot back with a smirk that crept onto her features and the guy's smile widen if it was possible.

"No worries darlin, one look at you and your already breakin hearts" He winked and Cammie giggled. Right than and there she determined that she was going to like Joe. It didn't hurt that when she look at Zach, being the spy she is, she saw all the right traits that pointed to _jealously._ She bit her lip, that could be possible right? Cammie looked at Zach, and if he was jealous, he was jealous over _her. _No, that couldn't be right, right?

* * *

It's short but I'll update again soon, It was just the perfect place to end it for me, and I thought you guys deserved a another chapter so it's just easier for me to update short chapters about this length fast.

Okay SOOOOO there will be a lot of new characters right coming, but don't worry, none of them can compete with Zach in dear old Cammie's heart espical since... well you'll just have to be patient to find out why hehehehehe

AND I KNOW- bex and Liz WILL be in the next chapter, I'm just taking a long time to get there and I was a little lazy to make this chapter longer. BUT I GAVE YOU SOME ZACH!

REVIEW!

**March 3, 2012**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Camerons POV**

Cammie shifted on her bed, feeling a little uncomfortable under the boys gaze. removing the covers from her self and standing up, Cammie reached up and ran a hand through her hair.

She cringed when she noticed the grease feel to her hair and she reached for a hair elastic in her bathroom bag to throw her hair up into a bun. Feeling the grit from her cloths that were the same ones she wore yesterday, she reached into her dresser and paused for a second.

She didn't have anywhere to change. Glance in the direction of Zach and Joe, Cammie scowled see them unmoved.

'_Clearly they're not going anywhere either'_, now knowing this she grabbed a white dress and crossed the dresser. Cammie could feel there eyes follow her ever move as she slipped the dress over her head and than moved to take off her pants.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Joe's eyes grew wide and Zach's narrow in on her.

"darlin' what chu thin' your...dameeee darlin' ! you got you some leg on you" Joe whistled and Cammie stood up straight when she heard the deep growl that erupted from Zach as she shot Joe a look. Starring at Zach in shock, she felt her heat skip a beat. He growled, he actually growled, normal people didn't growl, did they?

A shiver went through her as she starred at him and then some how seemed to look at Joe and found herself comparing him as she did with Grant. Joe was shorter, not by a lot but defiantly shorter than both guys. Was there something in the water on campus making these boy's shot up like Jack and the bean stock?

Shaking her head, Cammie continued to take off her shirt, with extreme difficulty, without showing any extra exposed skin to the boys. When she finally got it off, she smiled with a satisfaction at her accomplishment. But as soon as the smile came, it left. There was no way she could do that every morning and she still need to change her underwear and bra.

Frowning, She looked up and met Zach's eye's.

"I can't live like this!" She finally bursted and Zach's lip pulled upwards into a smirk.

"I don't mind, it gives me entertainment" Cammie scowled and crossed her arm over her chest.

"Glad you like the show" She snapped and Joe chuckled.

"Ohhhh she's feisty! Me likely" Joe wiggled his eyebrows in Cammie's direction and she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to finding some white flip-flops. as she bent over to slip them on she heard a loud smack come from behind her and snapped up.

"Ow!" Joe exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head. Cammie looked at Zach and raised her eye brow and than he shocked her. Zach actually smiled, a fucking innocent smile. Cammie blinked a few times and felt her heart stop.

'_oh lord, he's going to be the death of me'_ she told herself as she picked up a bra and underwear, grabbed her toiletry bag and beelined it for the door. She stopped when she noticed that Zach blocked the door way.

"Zach move" She snapped and he smirk as he took a step towards her making her breath hitch.

"What do I get for it" his deep husky voice breathed to her and she felt her thoughts jumble but she was quick to clear them. She smiled to herself as she pressed as hand on Zach's chest and let her eyes linger on where they were placed before meet his eyes with a devilish glint in her own.

"hmmm...let see," she whispered as he moved her lips a little closer to his as she turned herself so she was pressed against the door.

"abs...,"Cammie fingers out stretched to the door handle, "olute-" she could see Zach's eyes glaze over and his eyes darken, "ly..."(**Absolutely)** She paused for a moment as she looked down at his lips and than back at his eyes as a smirk glanced her lips, "nothing"

Cammie flung the door open and vanished down the hall way, not glancing back to see Zach's expression on his face because she was afraid if she did, he would see her flustered cheeks or notice her shaky hands. No, she couldn't risk that.

As she walked into the chilling air of the morning she could still feel Zach's hot breath on her lips, still see his glazed over dark green eyes, it made her breath hitch at thought. Growing closer to the Southern dorms she spotted a figure in the distance and recognized it to be Macey's.

"Didn't think you would be awake" Cammie mocked her grouchy roommate from Gallagher. Macey scowled and looked back at her building.

"Fucking peppy woke me up when she left for cheer-freaking-practice," Macey spat and Cammie looked her over now noticing the disheveled hair and wrinkled clothing, something people normally would notice because they were small, but Cammie did.

"come on Macey, we always wake up at 6:30 on a regular day and at least you didn't wake up to people staring at you" Macey gave Cammie an odd look.

"okay one, we're supposed to be normal meaning goodbye early morning wake up and two, what kinda creeps stare at a girl when she's sleeping, that just fucked up" Cammie smiled at her dramatic display.

"Apparently boys do" Macey raised her eyebrow and looked at Cammie skeptically.

"Thank god my parent's blessed me with a name thats not transgender, I think I would kill anything that came within 20 feet of my sleeping radius" She said as she seemed in deep thought. Cammie laughed and shock her head.

"No worries, if any of them venture to close...I'll just tazer them" Cammie said giving Macey a wicked grin. Macey threw her head back and laughed.

"I should have known" Macey accused as they reached the school door and made there way inside. The paused for a moment as they looked around themselves not knowing where to go.

Macey pointed to a sign, almost unsure as she looked towards Cammie, "Breakfast?" she ask and Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Do you even have to ask?" as if on que, her stomach growled. In the Caf, there wasn't a lot to eat but the girls settled on a nutragrain bar and fruit as it looked safe to eat.

Sitting down, Cammie placed her books down that had her schedule lying on top of it. Macey looked at it curiously before snatching it up and quickly scanning her sheet. Placing it back she meet Cammie's eye's.

"We have Chemistry together," she announced and Cammie nodded her head before looking at it herself. She had gym 1st, than english, lunch, Chemistry and last she had world history. For a moment she wondered who picked out her course before brushing it off, it wasn't really important. She could pass all these classes without blinking an eye.

From the front of the caf Cammie caught movement and turned to see who would be up this early other than the strangers that were already there. Her eyes caught Bex's and Cammie froze as she starred.

She watched as Bex stood next to Liz and shifted uncomfortable and looked around, almost as if she didn't know what to do with herself. Cammie turned back to face Macey just in time to see Macey wave them over. Cammie narrowed her gaze on Macey and when Macey looked at Cammie before she adverted her eyes quickly and guiltily. Leave it too Macey to make her life difficult or was that Zach?

As they came, Liz took a seat next to Cammie while Bex moved to seat next to Macey. It was silent as Cammie and Macey continued to eat.

"So...does anyone have first period gym?" Liz asked but Cammie ignored it as she ate.

"Cammie does" Macey spoke up and quickly shut her lips when Cammie shot her a look.

"Oh thank god I'm not alone, I mean...you know- I- sometimes- I'm just not coordinated" Liz stumble to say and in the end looked flustered. She shyly glanced at Cammie, a little timid to do so. Cammie shock her head at Liz's fear of her.

"Don't worry Liz, I won't bit" She teased and Liz blushed. Macey rolled her eyes at Cammie's comment, slowly growing accustom to Cammie's sarcasm.

"You know, just because you uncoordinated compared to us doesn't mean that same applies to people like..." Bex trailed off but we all got the picture. Liz would probably look average next to people who aren't trained the way we are. Liz seemed to perk up a bit.

"You think so?" She asked as if Bex would suddenly change her mind. Bex shook her head and sighed.

"Yes, I do" Cammie stared at Bex and found herself respecting her a little bit more for buff up Liz's self-esteem.

"What about you Bex, what has this lovely school planned for you?" Cammie said a little interested in her fellows sisters schedule. Bex pursed her lips in Cammie's direction as if remembering.

"Math, physics, english, lunch and than world history" Cammie quickly took note that they had last period together before focusing back in on her food.

"I have 4th lunch" Liz spoke and frowned in Cammie's direction.

"Me too" Macey said. Cammie felt her chest tighten but let it go when she thought about the fact that when she's a spy, she won't have a familiar face to comfort her.

Having finished everything on her plate, Cammie stud up and all the girls eyes seemed to follow her.

"I'm gunna go find the gym," she glanced in Liz's direction, "see yeah later" she said before she left. Cammie didn't want to wait to hear there goodbyes or maybe Liz volunteering to go with her. She wanted to be alone for the next 45 minutes she had.

As she reached the gym after wondering around for a while, Cammie heard music through the closed doors. Opening them curiously, she spotted the cheer team in the middle of the gym. From the top of one base a girl fell and the music cut.

"Becka, you can't rely on chad and Frank to hold you up! You have to balance yourself on your own or else this will never work!" Cammie's eye's drifted to the voice that spoke to find Brooke, "You know what, never mind, I give up!" she said as she threw up her hand and walked to collapse on the bench.

Cammie slowly made her way towards Brooke, taking a glance at the team as they sat down on the floor. Brooke had her head in her hand when Cammie took a seat next to her.

"rough morning?" Brooks head shot up at Cammie's voice and an amused glint lit in Cammie's eyes as Brooke coved her heart with her hand.

"Dear lord, don't sneak up on me like that" she scolded with wide eyes. Cammie laughed and looked back at the fallen girl from before.

"Is she a knew girl?" Cammie asked and Brooke groaned.

"No, Lexy spranged her ankle and I put Becka up but she's really just a tumbler" She explained and Cammie looked back over.

"What about you?" Cammie looked at the girl as she laughed.

"I already am a top but if I could do both, I would" she huffed and got up, "we'll mopping isn't going to get me anywhere and practice is over, see you around Cammie!" She called over her shoulder and Cammie heaved a sigh.

"Right, see yeah around" Cammie mumbled under her breath.

* * *

so right now what do you want me to do in the next chapter:

1. Find out about blackthorne and what it is

2. fix friendship with either bex or Macey

3. Form more of a relationship with Zach

4. find out a little bit more about Zach's past?

5. Find out more about Grant which would find out more about Zach

6. Have Cammie be a cheerleader

7. Other suggestions that you want to happen

8. THIS IS A HIDDEN SUPRISE THAT GOING TO HAPPEN HEHEHEHE

REVIEW!

**Marche 4, 2012**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Zachs POV**

Zach stood in his dorm room momentarily stunned as he stared at the closed door. From behind him Joe patted him on the back, snapping Zach's attention back in focus.

He growled under his breath and turned his heated gaze towards Joe. Joe's eyes widened as he stumbled backwards away from his angry friend.

"Stay the fuck away form her" Zach rumbled and Joe was quick to nod his head.

"Got it, no Cammie for little Joey" He teased earning another growl from Zach. Joe looked at him warily, "Dame your one possessive mother fucker"

"She's mine" Zach snapped as his eye's narrowed in on Joe. In the back of his mind a little voice kept whispering, _'threat, threat, she ours, mine, mine' _. Zach shook his head as she tried to remember that Joe was his friend, his _brother._

"You should probably go find her, make sure she's all right and that Grants not hanging around her," at the mention of Grant's name, Zach tensed and he felt his body tremble. There was no fucking way Grant was going near _his_ Cammie. Zach fling the door open and shot a look at Joe.

"Out" his voice coming across as rough and irritated and Joe didn't protest as he left with his arms raised over his head as his Zach might go off the deep end at any moment.

"Okay dokie buddy but I wanna see Grant in one piece the next time I see him mister" He threw over his shoulder as he scurried away from his angry brother.

"We'll see about that," Zach mumbled under his breath only too hear a deep chuckle come from Joe down the hall.

* * *

**CAMERON POV**

"Cammie?" Liz voice echoed through out the empty gym as she scanned around the room. Cammie shifted her head as she lay on the bench, where she had been sitting next to Brooke a while ago, to get a better view of her pale-blonde haired sister.

Cammie didn't speak as she watch a wary Liz take a step into the gym only to jump at the sound of the door closing behind her. Cammie chuckle and shook her head, that is not a field trained spy, that is a spy meant to sit behind a comfortable desk all day where she was safe and sound.

Cammie furrowed her eye's as she wondered how Liz did it, how she found the key, how she made it on time just moments behind Cammie. Looking the girl up and down she continued to analysis her. Liz stood a little shorter than Cammie, around 5'4. She wore pale blue jeans that seemed to look innocent on her along with the soft pink loss take top she wore with it. Her eyes were wide and hidden behind a pair of glass that she didn't really need to wear all the time but Cammie knew that Liz liked to hide behind them. It seemed to give Liz some sorta reassurance that when she wore them that no one could hurt her because they couldn't see her.

Reaching Liz's bright blue eyes that seemed to catch her own she smiled, making sure Liz knew Cammie was welcoming her company. As Liz made her way towards her, the sound of her shoes across the floor seemed to sound intensified to both spies ears.

"Hi," Liz spoke first in an unsure voice as she looked around the gym clearly not wanted to look directly at Cammie, who was bluntly starring at her.

"Hi" Cammie returned with a smile as she sat up to make room next to her and patted the bench. Liz looked at the spot next to her and slowly went to sit down. After a moment of Liz twiddling with her thumbs, she finally looked up to meet Cammie's Gaze.

"I-" she said and than seemed to pause to gather her mixed thoughts, "I don't understand why where here" She finally said in defeat. Her eyes starred wide and confused as they pierced into Cammie's.

"I tried, I tried to figure out what purpose it might serve to send us here but every time I think I have it... I go back to being confused because it doesn't make sense. We're spies, we're not meant to sit around and do nothing, go to a normal school, to socialize, to take normal courses, I just...don't get it" When Liz was finished, Cammie couldn't help but bite her lip.

"I think..." Cammie started and Liz looked up, "I think there trying to show us what were giving up, they're giving us a chance to make a choice...a choice thats long over due" her voice was small and soft and Cammie could feel her own words run through her and she knew they were true, but why would any of them choose to give this up?

Cammie felt her heart clench as her thoughts drifted to Zach. _'Spy's can't love' _a voice said and she looked away from Liz and out the open door in the gymnasium before Liz could see the pain that raised and shone through her eyes. They say the eye's are the window to a person soul, one look and all there secrets pour out through them. Next to her, Cammie could feel Liz's confusion.

"there are reason why they would give us a way out now..." Cammie trailed off. They saw what a spies life was like, a few days ago they had accepted it as there fait, that there was no other doors to open, but finding that key open up an alternate root and all they had to do was...Cammie shock her head think she was being silly, there was no other options for her, being a spy was her life, who would she be without it?

Looking at Liz, Cammie could see her far away look.

"I can't," Liz shock her head, "I don't want to be normal," She looked at Cammie, "I'm happy being a spy, no matter the risks" she said with a sudden confidence. Watching Liz Cammie felt something in her pinch because she knew...something in her was telling her something completely different.

"You know it's not wrong to want..." Liz trailed off as she put a hand over Cammie's and she was quick to pull it away.

"There is no choice for me Liz," Cammie voice was harsh to her own ears, "this is it for me" she finished in a whisper just as the bell rang and students poured into the gym. Cammie and Liz exchanged one last look before Liz nodded her heard and they had a moment of understanding.

Once your a spy, your one for life...right?

Making there way to the change room, something caught Cammie's attention at the door way and she looked up. In the door way, starring at her, stood Zach. Cammie stopped breathing for a second.

'_Maybe being normal wouldn't be so bad'_ she thought as she meet Zach's eyes, _'yeah not bad at all'_ and almost like he could hear he thoughts a smirk spread across his face. She rolled her eyes and continued onto the change, muttering under her breath, "cocky son of a bitch," and for a moment when she heard his graveled laugh, she swore he heard her.

Making her way into the change room, she quickly caught wind of the course of the girls conversation.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe he actually came to class" a girl spoke in disbelief and Cammie wanted to be quick to ask who? But refrained herself. Looking to see who spoke, Cammie notice it was Becka, the girl who fell in Brooke's cheer practice.

A girl laughed and Cammie's eyes drifted to see one of the girl from the football game, squinting she finally remembered her. She was the girl that made the 'boobs and good ass' comment...Steph was it? Cammie was satisfied with the name, defiantly Steph.

"None of them _ever_ show up but it's a blessing when they do," Steph sighed dreamily, "they make good eye candy, _especially_ Zach" at the mention of his name Cammie tensed as she placed her clothes on the bench in front of a locker. Too curious Cammie couldn't help herself from asking.

"Zach? As in...Zach Goode?" the attention was quick to turn to her as her voice traveled through the change room. Steph look Cammie up and down and suddenly Cammie stood a little straight.

"Yeah...what it to yeah?" Steph asked as she looked at Cammie oddly.

"Uh...he's kinda my, uh, roommate?" She asked as if she wasn't sure herself. Suddenly around the room it grew deafening quiet as girls mouths flew open.

"You've got to be shitting me!" one girl said, with an amused smile on her face. Cammie raised an eyebrow in regards to the girl.

"I shit you not?" She asked, not sure how to respond. The girl giggled and then there was an eruption of whispers around the change room.

"Well hell, that makes you one of the knew girls, uh...Cameron is it?" She said as if not certain at first but as she looked at Cammie she seemed to know she was right.

"Cammie, call me cammie and..." Cammie looked around to find Liz but suddenly remembered she shouldn't know her. A frown crossed her expression before she turned it into a questioning look, "you are?" she saved herself.

"Lexy" She said, out stretching her arm. Instantly Cammie looked to Lexy's foot to see it bandaged with tape. Cammie shook her hand and smiled.

"Brooke mentioned you" Cammie blurted and Lexy looked at her strangely.

"She did?" she spoke a little skeptical.

"Yeah, I came a little early to the gym and talked to her at the end of practice" Cammie explained hoping that cleared things up. Lexy nodded and pulled her gym t-shirt over her head and than picked something off the bench and threw it at Cammie.

"Teach gave'em to me to give to you and some other new girl" Liz stood up at the knowledge of Lexy referring to her.

"That would be me" Liz spoke and Lexy spun surprised. Instead of throwing them, Lexy walked over and handed the shorts and t-shirt to her, "Thanks" Liz said, relaxing a bit as she started to change.

"Sorry," Lexy apologized to Liz, "I didn't see you come in" She said and Liz blushed.

"I get that a lot," Liz looked up and met Cammie's as and smiled as if to say, _'but not as much as Cammie does'. _Cammie shook her head and quickly changed and threw on some sneakers.

Before she left, Cammie eye'd the showers, that was something she was looking forward too. Reaching outside the change room, she was confused when she saw everyone make there way outside. From behind her Steph patted her on the back.

"Out door gym sweetheart, we run for the first half, try and keep up would yeah" She mocked as she walked past her. Cammie rolled her eyes, this was just too easy.

On the track she saw a few students already running so she stretched herself and took off. Feeling the wind hit her, she picked up her pace until she was comfortable. Soon she was passing Steph easily without breaking a sweat and reminded herself to keep a moderate pace so she wouldn't attract too much attention.

"So you're a runner" Cammie stumbled as she was caught off guard by the sound of Grants voice. Wide eye'd she took in the sight of him as he jogged backwards in front of her.

Was he crazy, how the hell was he running backwards? How was he keeping up with her and ...there wasn't a drop of sweat on him.

"You could say that" She felt odd, as if they were standing still having a regular old conversation. Grant laughed and shifted himself so he ran next to Cammie.

"I'll race yeah" he challenged and Cammie snapped her head towards him. A sly smirk came across Cammie's face.

"You sure about that hot stuff?" Cammie teased and Grant returned he with a dazzling pearly white smile.

"as I'll ever be, I'll even give you a 5 second head start" Cammie quirked an eyebrow at him and looked forwards.

"Okay" If he wanted to give her a lead, all to 'em. Cammie took off, counting in her head and when she hit 5 she seemed to move her feet just a little faster as each second went back.

Suddenly, next to her, Grant appeared with a Goofy grin plastered on his face. Her smile wiped away from her face as she tried to push herself faster but before she knew it, Grant flew past...effortlessly. 100 meters in front of her, he stopped and waited for her.

When she reached him she found herself slightly panting and him...standing as if he hadn't done anything but lounge around all day. Sure she could probably go hours sprinting like that but there way no way in hell she could run any faster!

"What the hell..." She trailed off narrowing her eyes in on Grant as he gave her an all knowing smile.

"Don't worry about him darlin' " Joe southern accent broke her stare as she turned to see Joe approaching them, "It wasn't a fair race and the big lug knows it" Grant pouted and looked at Joe.

"hey, I can't help my genetics" Cammie furrowed her eyes at the two and than walked past them shaking her head not wanted to deal with it. She looked behind her to see the two argue in and pointing in her direction before bumping into a hard wall. Placing her hands against the wall to steady herself, she noted that this wall was hot and...breathing.

With flushed cheeks she looked up to meet Zach's smirk.

"I knew you couldn't resist me"

* * *

Hope you like my hints and there was a lot of people that choose grants one and the fix friendship but I didn't want to be all "Let be friend and run off into the sun set"...so I did it this way with Liz. AND I didn't do it with Bex because I don't want Bex and Grant to Bump into each other yet, it's too soon.

So... Questions...

1. What do you think is happening with Zach and Grant and there buddies

2. Are y'all okay with Cammie being a cheerleader or is that to corny...

3. I PROMISE! THERE WILL BE ZAMMIE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I just had to make them bump into each other first and this chapter was dame long!

PLEASE PLEASE **REVIEW**! If you do...I'll make it all Zammie next chapter and give you guys another hint towards Blackthorne's mystery

REVIEW!

**March 4, 2012 (6:00pm)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Cameron's POV**

Cammie had come to a conclusion. Zach was freakin god. There's no other explanation, one minute he's in side the school and than bam! He's a freaking force to be reckoned with, knocking her over...literally.

"Are you stalking me?" Cammie word vomited before she could stop herself. Zach looked down at Cammie and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't flatter yourself doll-face, your hot," he paused as he scanned her body sending tingles across her skin, "but not that hot" He finished when his eyes connected with Cammie's. She rolled her eyes and wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

"Really?" Cammie sly voice drawled out as she focused in on Zach's dark green eyes as they seemed to take in every curve of her body.

"Really" His husky voice rumbled to her as he took a step forward. Cammie lean a little closer, letting her eyes linger on his lips momentarily as she reconnected with his eyes.

"Then you might want to wipe that drool off you face" She whispered as a small smile played on her lips. Walking passed him, she turned to see Zach's eyes narrowed in on her.

"One day Morgan," he called, "you'll stop running away from me but to me" He smirked and Cammie shook her head when her body was trying to get her to turn back around and devour him for her own pleasure.

"You think?"

"Oh, I know" Zach smirked and Cammie shot back one of her own smiles because he underestimates her. How could he not, he doesn't know she's a spy.

* * *

"Oh lord, please save me now..." Liz voice squeaked beside Cammie as she walked past the frozen blonde on the track. Stopping in her tracks, Cammie turned to face Liz.

"Uh, Liz?" Cammie questioned a little worried on the poor girls state. Taking a look back in the direction she had came, she spotted Zach, Grant and Joe arguing with one another. As if feeling knowing that she was watching them, they turned stare.

Cammie quickly turned away to let her hair swing in front of her face to hide the deep shade of rose red her cheeks were forming. _'Great spy you are Morgan,'_ she sneered at herself. With all the training she has had, she couldn't perform one of the most basic lessons you learn the first day in class, never stare directly at the subject.

Sure, they weren't exactly 'subjects' that could possible be a threat to national security, but they were a threat to her mental well being. Those boys were making her go mentally crazy.

Looking back at her gawking classmate, she started to wave her hands comically in front of her glazed over eyes. Blinking a few time, Liz starred back at Cammie which earn the blonde a raised eye brow in return.

"I-they-you...boys" She stumbled out and Cammie couldn't help but take another look at the boys that had driven Liz into a state of having her brain to malfunction.

"I think for your own well-being that maybe it would be a good idea to stop starring" Cammie teased. Liz's eyes grew wide in mortification and could hide the chrism colour her cheeks took against her pale skin. Cammie giggled at her and pulled her along, back towards the gym locker room.

"Why do I always have to be so embarrassing?" Liz asked more to herself than to Cammie. Liz allowed herself to be dragged by Cammie as her mind was still horrified at her blunt drooling over the luscious boys that had perviously been stand 10 meters away from her.

"It's not your fault Liz, its gods, for making them too damn good liking and too damn cocky for their own well-being" Cammie gave to try to sooth Liz's confidence. There was only so little the girl already had, she couldn't bare to lose anymore. Liz looked up from starring at the gym floor to meet Cammies eyes with a little water forming in Liz's.

"Thank you," Liz spoke quietly as she shifted nervously still in Cammie's clutches, "for saving me...I probably would have stood there all day and..." Looking down at her shoes and away from Cammie's eyes, Cammie new that Liz would have never have came out of her dorm room if she hadn't have stepped in. Cammie rolled her eyes to move the conversation out of the emotional state it was heading towards and Cammie was on over load of sharing feeling for the day, there wasn't a lot more she could take.

"Forget it, just remember you owe me one" Cammie concluded to push them off the subject as she released Liz's arm and disappeared into the change room.

* * *

yeahh its been awhile, its just getting harder for me to write.

**April 28, 2012**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Cammie POV**

Cammie skin tingled as the water cascaded down her body, washing the dirty and grim from her creamy white skin. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it knowing it was going to be a difficult task having a show for a very long time.

She could hear the course of the conversation the girls held among themselves in the change room and kept them in close check incase any useful information happened to be mentioned. As she lathered her shampoo into her hair she could make out the foot steps of two girls heading her way.

"When I get the chance, I'm going to fucking rip that bitch's hair out" a voice sneered making Cammie halt her movement. Cammie knew that voice, it was Brooke.

"Wait,"a confused voice spoke that sounded like Lexy, "I thought we liked the knew girl?" Through the edge of the curtain Cammie peaked out to catch a glimpse of the two girls as they were now dress in a regular outfit and standing in-front of a mirror applying there make up.

Brooke turned her icy gaze to Lexy who in turn gave her a wary look.

"Did you see how she threw herself at Grant and Zach?" she hissed with a sneer on her lips. Cammie rolled her eyes, the last thing she need was teen fucked up drama. rinsing out the rest of the shampoo, she turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

Stepped out she watched as Brooke whirled around in shock. Cammie raised an eyebrow at the bitch that stood before her.

As Brooke opened her mouth in an attempt to fire her icy words at her, Cammie cut her off.

"save it, I could give a flying rats ass,"Cammie looked the girl up and down, finally seeing through her perky fasade, "I don't have time to deal with sluts"

* * *

**I know, where the fuck have I been, well grade 11 is hard and i didn't really wanna fail.**

**to answer questions:**

**No i haven't given up**

**I WILL NEVER ADOBT MY STORY(yeah write and let some else take credit, I'm possessive of whats mine)**

**You'll should be lucky that some girl wrote me an inspiring paragraph about continuing on writing and i was a little sad i couldn't respond because she didn't have an account. **

**so i know i have left you guess waiting while but in the next week im going to bombard you with chapters because I'm going on vaca and since theres nothing to do at my cottage other than write, I think i might just finish this story!**

**and I've seen a knew light in Brooke's character, there are never perky girls in high school, just fake bitches 3**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Cameron's POV**

As Cammie walked out of the change room, she finally understood that whether the person next to her is a spy or not, they have the ability to hurt her. It hurt inside to know that she'll never know what it feels like to give her trust into someone.

Behind her she could hear the whispers of brooke and Lex with their friends. Once in a while she would over hear a snide comment from one of the girls directed at her.

Cammie rolled her eyes, she didn't need this and if this is what she get for having a conversation with Zach and his little friends, she no longer wanted it.

Reaching the hall way she spots Grant and Joe out of the corner of her eye. Sigh, she doesn't give them even a glance in their direction until Grants steps in front of her. Moving to go around him, Grant side steps with her. She raises her eyebrow, did people put something in the water around her to make everyone piss her off.

Grant slip's his hand into his levis jeans as he cocks his head to the side.

"You know, if i didn't know any better I would think that you are trying to avoid me" Grant teased and Cammie starred back at him blankly. She couldn't talk to them anymore, they were drawing to much attention to her, Cammie never was the centre of attention no matter how famous her name was among spy's.

A low whistle came from beside them making both teens divert there attention to Joe who stood leaning against the lockers with a grin on his southern face. He place's his hands over his heart as he looks in Cammie's direction.

"Darlin' your goin' break ma heart with out your sweat little voice to grace us every day" He drawled making Cammie's lip twitch slightly in an attempt to smile. Joe was probably the only one of those guys she absolutely didn't want to give up. Making herself look away she finally stepped around Grant.

"Don't you hear that sweatheart!" Joe called after her, "that was ma' heart stoppin' a beat" Cammie couldn't help picture Joe's pouty face and let a little giggle.

"Now that's a sound I could wake up to everyday" Caught off guard by the sudden sound of Zach's voice Cammie stumbled, right into Zach. Looking up she saw Zach's cocky smirk plastered over his lips. Her breathe caught and in that moment she wanted to slap herself for always putting herself into these positions.

"You know if your going to making falling on me a regular thing, just let me know cause I don't mind," His voice soothed out and Cammie watched as his eyes trailed over her, "not in the least" Zach's grip became a little more firm in that moment and Cammie could finally feel his large hands spread across the middle of her back, pressing her body to his.

Realizing that he could probably feeling her fast heart beat, she looked down, away from his blazing gaze that he lay on her. She could feel the heat in her cheeks as a blush coloured them.

"So, it's not just them you're ignore, me too?" His words vibrated through her body as a constant reminder or there position and Cammie let out a shiver. Cammie looked back up at Zach and furrowed her eyes at him. What was it about him that made her melt, make the ground beneath her shatter until that only thing she was hanging onto was him? A flash of Zach as a little boy popped into her head holding the ring out to her. Cammie reached for her neck to be met with the cold ring that hung there.

Zach's eyes followed her movement and narrowed in on the object. She felt one of his hands release her from his grip and cover hers. His steely gaze that zoned in on the ring made Cammie breathe a little harder. She could smell him, it was like pin leather and...fresh air.

For a second Cammie found herself closing her eyes taking in his sent, his touch and wishing for his taste. But one little word made her eyes snap open.

"Mine"

* * *

This one's a little longer and yes I realize that I was writing longer chapters than this before but now at least I'm writing.

PLUS! I have another chapter reading and writen to go, I may post it late tonight or early tomorrow ;) so either 7 hours from now or 16, it depends on whether I have the next chapter written, if I get it done today than I'll post the 27th chapter

THE 27th CHAPTER IS THE JUICY PART and...it a lot longer ;)

**Wednesday August 1, 2012**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Cameron POV**

Cammie's eyes snapped open to be met with violet eyes blazing back at her. She stared shocked as sparks of emerald green shot through them and she finally pushed herself away from Zach.

At the loss of her touch, Zach eyes went back to their normal piercing green eyes. He stood there staring at her and all she could do was continue walking backwards. That wasn't normal, that wasn't right. Her be-wild eye's turned to Grant and Joe who now stood straight with there muscles tensed as they watched her.

Everything in her screamed at her to run but she couldn't, to many people would notice. Glancing back at Zach one last time she was met with blank expression and that's what put her over the edge because that blank expression told her that he had something to hide.

Pushing on the doors, Cammie felt the warm breeze hit her flushed cream white skin making her body feel over heated. Zach's eyes kept flashing in her head making her dizzy with confusion. There wasn't anything she didn't know about, anything that she couldn't understand expect him, _them._ Cammie clutched her head, Grant and Joe had to be with Zach, they followed each other.

The girls words from the change room popped into her head, _"None of them ever show up", _thats what Steph had said, _them. _They we're categorized as a group meaning what ever the fuck was happening to Zach, was happening to them.

Looking around, Cammie noticed it was only her out side, her 2nd class had started. She closed her eyes happy that she didn't have any class's with Macey, Liz or Bex. They didn't need to know about this, she could deal with it by herself.

Taking a deep breath, she scanned around herself. Nothing felt right now, now that she knew. She shock her head at how stupid she was being, at how she didn't notice. Grant practically gave it away on the track.

When she made it to her class she stopped for a moment and closed her eyes. Some where in her she prayed that it didn't happen, that Zach was just another guy, the little boy she remembered from her memory.

Opening her eyes she felt the rush of reality rush through her and crush her heart.

_He could be the enemy_', a voice in her head whispered and the scary thought was that it could right. Reaching the door handle, she opened the door and stopped a flush when the students attention shifted to her.

Moving her eyes to the front her the class she spotted the teacher. She shifted her weight uncomfortable about the audience. She quickly told herself that she's a knew student, she could have gotten lost.

"hi," She spoke in her sweetest voice, "is this Mr. Hampton's english class?" From the teachers smile she knew he bought it.

"You must be Mis. Morgan" He said as he reached around the desk for something. As he organized himself Cammie glanced around the room and stopped on a boy who sat in the back corner of the class with his gaze narrowed in on her. Irritated she looked away. Could this people leave her alone she thought as she frowned.

"These will be the books that we will be reading this semester and just find any empty seat," Cammie smiled brightly at the teacher as she took hold of the books and turned to find a seat. She prayed it was far away from the strange guy and was presented with the desk next to him.

On her way over she caught the glare of brooke's eyes that had a sneer across lips to go with it. She stopped herself from rolling her eye's before sliding into her seat.

She quickly took the time to read the cover of the books she had been given. After noting that she had read both of them, she shoved them into her bag and opened her notebook and started to write down the note for presentation purposes.

After awhile Cammie couldn't help notice that the boy's eyes had never left her. She shifted her eyes to him and stared.

"Can I help you?" She asked innocently as she stared into his gray eyes. She stared in wonder as she had never met anyone with grey eyes. Maybe he was coloured blind.

"Don't fight it" His voice was deep as he spoke and Cammie furrowed her eyebrows at him. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Turning back to the board, she lost herself in thought until a something popped into her mind. Was he part of Zach's group?

Nervus at the idea, Cammie shifted in her chair. She was losing it, she had picked a character for herself to play and she felt herself slipping from the person she was pretending to be, the one she hide behind since...since that day he left.

She gasped at the thought. No this wasn't about him, _he _is the problem, he's destroying her, he's making her forget who she's supposed to be. Inside she knew better, she could feel the wall that she had built inside her was crumbling and it was letting her feel again.

The pain she felt when he had left hit her and she felt her insides burn. Her head started pounded making her want to scream and she knew she had to get out of here. The bell rang and Cammie moved to grab her bag and almost fell at the sudden pain that shot through her legs.

She felt two warm hands steady her and she looked over to see the boy looking down at her in worry. Where he touched shot with pain and Cammie shrunk away from him.

"Hey...you okay?" He asked with a sudden worried gaze.

"I-I gotta go" Cammie chocked out as she stumbled away from him and into the hall way. She moved along the side of the wall, using it support her. She didn't understand what was happening to her.

As fast as she could, she made her way to her dorm room but not before catching the sight of that boy and Zach talking to one another before glancing at her as she left the school. Every step she took sent fire blazing through her body making her want to scream in agony. When she reach her dorm door she stumbled with her keys before a hand gripped around her's sending warmth though out her body, freeing her of the pain.

In the next slit second she felt the door open and someone moving her inside before pushing her flushed between the door and them. Cammie blinked and starred up to meet those violet eyes.

"Zach" She breathed as he stared down at her. She felt his hands gripping her hips and pressing them to his and she couldn't bring herself to move afraid that the release of her pain would disappear.

"I'm just helping" his husky voice startled her and she opened her mouth to ask how but was cut cut off by Zach's hot mouth on hers. She gasped as she felt his tongue invade her mouth fighting for dominance that she happily summited too. Her hands found there way to his solid chest, gripping it, pulling it closer to her.

Pleasure spread through out her body, sending her on a high, making her addicted to his touch, his smell, his _taste. _She moaned as she felt his hands spread across her ass, squeezing it making her body react by she hooking her legs around him and grind herself onto him.

A deep growl released from his throat and into hers making a sudden wetness appear between her legs. Cammie'e eyes snapped open and she released her mouth from his. She felt his hands grip her ass a little tighter and those violet eyes shinning bright back at her.

"What are you doing to me," She spoke breathlessly. So much pleasure invaded her that she craved for a release but didn't know how to get it.

"Claiming you as mine"

* * *

I love a possessive Zach, it makes me warm and fuzzy all over.

You guys are now going to see a lot more Zach and Cammie happening and I think you'll find everything going by really fast now that I've almost released My little twist in the story line.

The decisions that Cammies going to have to make and exciting! but i am really happy that I'm almost done this story :P and I'm a little upset that I didn't speed up Cammie and Zach getting together so in the next few chapter it's happening.

**August 2, 2012**


End file.
